Why We Don't Remember
by DayDreaming0f y0u
Summary: **PERMANENT HIATUS** Everyone knows that Ryoma was from America and is now the All-Star tennis player on the Seigaku team, but that's just about it. No one knows anything of his life; Tazula Hidaka is just about to remind him what he left behind.
1. What Happened Back Then

**DayDreaming0f y0u: Well, hello, hello! Let me tell you it feels good to be back. I feel so accomplished. I wrote this whole chapter in one whole day! And thanks to **kim-chan-sempai**'s advice, my OC's name is now changed. So Tanzuno, Tazula is no more. Her name is now Hidaka, Tazula. The second chapter should almost be done by the time this chapter is posted. I hope all of you like this and forgive me for rushing this (if it seems rush—because it does to me). I wanted to lay down the basics before jumping into the actually plot line! And a special thanks to my little sister, who got a laptop computer and now I don't have to wait for my brother to get off to type! Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Why We Don't Remember****  
Chapter One: **_**What Happened Back Then**_

The video was full of static making it difficult to tell if there was any thing on the tape. Suddenly, a black line washed down the length of the screen and footage appeared.

The camera man looked as if he was paying attention more to the people on the screen than the recording device. The picture was moving a lot, but it was clear and the audio could be heard.

The little girl on the screen waved and appeared very cheerful in her Christmas nightgown.

"Alright Tazu," a merry female voice said, "open your last present." The camera quickly zoomed to the woman and then quickly back to the girl it was on before.

Tazula took the large rectangular wrapped box. She frowned and gently shook it, not wanting to break whatever contents it had, just merely wanting to listen. Her eyes found he tag and they grew wide. "It's from you guys?" She wasted no time and hastily ripped the package. "A tennis racquet?! Alright!" She stood up and gave a practiced forehand swing. "Now Ryoma doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"I doubt that," snorted a boy. The camera moved quickly to the entrance hall, but now the picture was upside down. The boy was younger by a year or two it appeared, but his ego seemed to by inflated by years.

"Nanjiro?" Tazula's mother got up from the floor and hugged the guest. "I didn't know you were coming."

The brown haired man shrugged. "Well, the kid woke up and there was nothing to do." He reached into his coat. "Also, we wanted to deliver these."

The man behind the camera left the camcorder and went to get his gift. "Aw, Nanjiro, you big softy." He patted the man in appreciation.

Tazula frowned and glanced toward the dining hall. On the table was Ryoma's present, but she wasn't sure she wanted to give it to him.

"Oh Nanjiro, it's beautiful!"

Nanjiro scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, your welcome, Izumi."

Izumi turned to her daughter while clasping the necklace around her neck. "Tazu, isn't there something you want to give Ryoma?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

The midnight haired girl crossed her arms (still holding her racquet) and turned her head away. "No!" She huffed.

Ryoma took out Tazula's present from his coat shrugged. "That's okay. Maybe I don't want to give you this." He waved it tauntingly in her face.

Tazula stiffened and abruptly turned towards the dining room, her racquet coming close to smacking her brother figure. "Fine!" She disappeared from the screen.

"Those kids," Mr. Hidaka muttered, shaking his head.

Nanjiro smiled, "So in love."

The three adults let out a long round of laughter.

Tazula finally came back on the footage, glaring at the older people. She handed, or more like thrusted, the gift to Ryoma. "Here."

The greenish-black haired boy took his gift and handed her the one he was holding. "Yeah, merry Christmas to you too."

Tazula plopped herself on the ground and laid her racquet across her legs. She slowly opened her gift and gasped. "Oh Ryoma, it's so cute!" She squealed, hugging the dog. She got up and planted a kiss the boy's cheek

Ryoma, however, frowned at the gift in his hand. It was a white cap. "Where'd you get this? The bottom of a trash can?" He put it on nonetheless.

Nanjiro smacked his forehead. That was his son.

A dog flew at the screen and the video became static again. A couple seconds passed before the picture came back and it was not a pretty sight.

"Ow!" Tazula yelled rubbing the back of her knee. She hit Ryoma's back with her racquet and he arched forward. "Don't slouch."

Ryoma's racquet hit both of her elbows in retaliation. "Space them out."

Tazula glared and automatically thwacked his head with her 'weapon'. "You dummy! You hit my funny nerve!" She rubbed her right elbow vigorously and stomped on his feet. "My last correction on your tennis stance is to stay on your toes!"

"Alright kids!" Izumi snapped before it could get too out of hand. "That's enough, you hear me?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared both kids down.

Tazula pouted. "But mommy! He started it!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ryoma, who glared, "Liar. You're the one who got mad."

Tazula gritted her teeth and got ready to swing her racquet when luckily her father intervened. "It's your fault!"

Ryoma stuck his tongue out causing Tazula to growl dangerously.

Mr. Hidaka pulled his daughter away from Ryoma more forcibly. "Nanjiro for goodness sake, grab your kid!"

Mr. Echizen nodded. "Right, sorry Daisuke." He shook his head disapprovingly at his son.

Izumi threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. These kids are going to be the death of each other, I swear." She sighed heavily and massaged her temples. Just move away from the problem. "Nanjiro, I don't suppose your hungry." The answer was an obvious one.

"Starving," the retired pro tennis player responded. An unspoken agreement between the fathers had him and Daisuke gently putting their kids down. He waited for a bomb to go off.

"Behave." Mr. Hidaka commanded.

Tazula let out a weary sigh and nodded. "Yes, daddy." Her eyes never left Ryoma however and she rose a challenging eyebrow, daring him to say something.

The battery symbol at the top right of the screen blinked red and the video went black. Just their luck, the rechargeable battery had sucked itself dry just when it was getting good. Which was fine, since there was nothing left to remember; it was all just a piece of filmed life. It meant nothing to her and she turned off the television.

Tazula sighed. That was one of the few surviving tapes (that she converted to DVD) from the incident, but all it was to her was a movie. She didn't remember any of that, or that boy who seemed to get under her skin. Her mind just didn't click when she tried to picture this Ryoma. It only caused her a headache and that was the last thing she needed. But then why did she so badly want to read what he father wrote about her misfortune when that too caused a headache?

"Tazula, I am truly sorry I cannot accompany you on this trip. I feel really bad, honestly." The man clad in formal business attire said. He checked his watch. "I have too many things to do here, but I promise you that once I get everything in order here, I will be on my own flight to Japan."

The fourteen year old shook her head and got up. "No, it's alright Mr. Nulty. I can manage on my own." She took both of her suitcases just to prove her point. She had been taking care of herself since that awful day. "I've got my ticket and everything. So don't worry, take your time. I was born in Japan after all, so I won't attract any unwanted attention by being by myself."

The graying man shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "I still don't like the idea of you traveling across the world by yourself without any supervision. And not to mention when you get there. You don't have any money or know where your caretaker is." He began to doubt the idea of sending her to her home country.

Tazula gave him a reassuring smile. "I can speak Japanese fluently, so if I run into any trouble, I'll ask for help. I don't mind asking for help. And I have an idea where Suzumi could be. It won't be that hard. Really, you don't know Japan like I do." So now she was lying through her teeth. Well, at least partly. True, she did speak Japanese fluently and she did have an idea of where she could find her mom's cousin, but if truth be told: (1)she hated asking for help—it did her no good and (2) she didn't know diddly-squat about Japan. She was like what, six when they left?

Mr. Nulty let out a long breath like he was puffing cigarettes, a habit he kicked a long time ago, and nodded. "Once you get an address, email it to me. That way I can send the paperwork to a social worker over there."

Tazula nodded. "The minute I find a computer with internet." She bowed in respect. "Sorry, I have to get use to that."

Mr. Nulty shook his head. "Quite fine. No need for apologize." He paused when her gate was called over the intercom. "Well, it seems as if our time is over. Here are the basic things you will need to present to your caretaker." He handed her a large envelope and quickly dismissed. "Don't want to miss your flight."

Tazula wanted to glare at the man. She had to put the papers away in her backpack in a way that they wouldn't be crinkled, put her portable DVD player back, adjust the weight of her two suitcases, and get her ticket out. She didn't bother looking back; it wasn't as if she would be able to come back. There was no longer any reason to hold her to America. She took out a small journal along with her ticket. This would preoccupy her during the whole trip, that she was definitely sure of.

"Are you going to need anything miss?"

Tazula smiled at the Flight Attendant and shook her head. "Not thanks, I'm good." She slipped on the headphones—the best assurance that she wouldn't be disturbed—which had no music attachment and opened the worn journal. She was careful to turn the pages as she began reading, she couldn't remember how old the thing was. Then her thought process stopped and she frown. It would help if she knew what led up to the events to cause the story within the sheets of the book.

* * *

_The young girl cringed, cowering behind her mother-like figure as she watched hail and rail mercilessly pummel the ground. She felt horrible for those stuck out there in the treacherous storm that would soon become a tornado. The storm had come out of nowhere, completely without warning, that panic and fear were the people's only emotions. Which is exactly what struck her that moment._

_Ten year old Tazula tore her periwinkle eyes away from the opened door and let them roam around the underground safety shelter. Terror tugged at her heart and her stomach began to feel sickly when she failed to see a certain dark haired boy. She didn't want' to jump to any conclusions—she was already frantic enough, her mind working almost in overdrive—but it was difficult for her not to. "Ryoma?" she whispered. "Suzu, where's Ryoma?"_

_The cobalt haired lady looked at her charge with a confused look. If the young girl was joking, she didn't find it funny; however, if the kid was trying to scare her, she was doing a hell of a job. Her heart sunk like a rock to stomach when she saw the little boy missing. "Tazu, kid, it's not funny."_

_Tazula wasn't looking at her anymore. "Ryoma!" She watched, horrified, as the said boy made his way to her abandoned house. "Come back!" Lightning streaked the black sky and thunder drowned out her cries. The fierce winds carried her voice away._

_Tazula stuck her head out to look at the land and her eyes became saucers. The tornado was massive and it was spiraling their way. Her heart raced, no longer beat rhythmically, and she was on the fritz. "RYOMA! RYOMA ECHIZEN! COME BACK!" She gripped the door, breathing heavily, and gave one firm nod to self-assure herself. It was now or never._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Suzumi asked._

"_It's my fault he's out there!" _**But why?** _Tazula took her arm back and took a few steps backward, towards the door. "If I do nothing, he's going to die!" And she bolted outside. For a second, she felt out of place—in a different reality. The hail were like bullets and the rain obscured her vision. The wind howled and it was all she could hear._

_Tazula slipped, trying to gain some footing on the muddy ground. Her hair smacked her face and she ran a slugged hand through her dark locks. She could see him just up ahead. "RYOMA!"_

_Finally the boy turned around. Fear crossed his face. He wasted no time in turning back and heading her way. That made Tazula smile, but it disappeared when he lunged at her._

"_Ryoma, what--?" Her breath caught when she landed on her shoulder. Pain pulsated her body and she instinctively put her hands to the back of her neck as she and Ryoma rolled down into a ditch._

_The tornado hit. Debris like concrete, wood, wire fences, and metal parts of houses and cars managed to get thrown in the ditch. Tazula flinched and hugged Ryoma's head protectively when a broken, splintered wood fragment sliced her forehead. Things crashed around their bodies and they squeezed their eyes shut. Concrete chunks flew and one slammed into her already bruised shoulder._

_Tazula gritted her teeth at the pain that sent an explosion of fireworks behind her eyelids. She peeked and saw Ryoma with his hands pressed to his face. She opened her mouth to comfort him or at the very least say something when her vision suddenly went black and she fell limp._

Periwinkle eyes popped opened and Tazula let out a deep breath. She groaned as her head began to pound. Why did this always happen? She had this strange feeling deep within her chest and it caused her fingertips to tingle. She put her face into her hands. The pages of the notebook moved under her elbows and she pulled up. Was she still in the mood to read?

"Would you like anything?"

Tazula blinked and looked at the Flight Attendant. "Do you have any aspirin?" She croaked.

The lady smiled lightly. "Of course. Feeling a bit light-headed?"

Tazula snorted and gratefully took the pills. "If you want to describe it like that." She dry swallowed, knowing that cold water would only cause her more pain. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and relaxed. Yeah, she was still in the mood to read. Her mind was already recalling the words she had read so often. She knew them by heart and the picture played out in her mind every time she read the story. It was funny, all the words were to her was a story, but in truth, it was a part of her past. It was something that actually happened to her. She sighed, her dad had a memory that was far superior than any thing that was recorded.

The only thing wrong was that her dad had to be there to witness it all, or he couldn't tell you a single thing. Tazula scowled and that was what was exactly wrong with the picture. From the natural disaster that happened to her to the day her parents arrived was all a huge gaping hole. Her father hadn't been there, so he couldn't have written it down for her before he died.

Tazula shook her head. She was getting repetitive again.

_June 5__th__;Summer  
Our plane landed and we couldn't have been happier. I wasn't a big fan of leaving the state or Tazula. It helped calm my nerves that Suzumi was there to take care of Tazula and Ryoma, if he went over. I couldn't believe my eyes when we drove up to the house. What the hell happened while we were away?_

_Suzumi quickly explained, "Dai, Izu, there's nothing to worry about. Just turns out there was a small tornado. The kids and I hid in the shelter until it was safe enough to come out. I spent some time helping the neighbors while the kids entertained themselves playing tennis." She smiled and I felt calm._

_Izumi, however, wanted to know how Tazula got a cut across her head. And along came an interesting story. It didn't surprise me when I learned the truth._

_Suzumi left a week later and Tazula began to act strangely. She would complain about performing tasks that required both of her hands. "Mommy, I don't want to! It's too much work."_

_I even observed her playing tennis with her left hand. It wasn't too weird because like Ryoma, Tazula yearned to become ambidextrous. And Ryoma would have trouble remembering conversations for a while. It seemed as if the kids had a disease. Then it finally happened. We ended up taking Tazula to the hospital._

"_Daddy! Mommy!" Tazula was crying so hard and she was having trouble breathing. Her hand held so tightly to her right arm as if it would fall off. "It hurts! I . . . I can't feel it." Tears just fell down her face. She had to have several operations and we took Ryoma to get a check up as well._

"_What the hell were you thinking in letting my boy go out there?!" Nanjiro was beyond furious and I didn't blame him one bit. Ryoma seemed unfazed._

"_I'm fine. Just a bump on the head, nothing more." Yeah right, nothing more. His traumatic experience with this would cause his brain to come up with a defensive mechanism—the most common being a sort of amnesia. He could very well forget us all, the doctor said. And that would break Tazula's heart._

"_We had to pop her shoulder back in place," Dr. Summers told us. "And once the humerous begins to heal we will perform the second operation and stitch her bicep muscle back together. After that, we will attempt to reconnect some of the nerve endings she tore."_

_Her whole arm had been damaged. I didn't want to blame her. I wanted to praise Tazula for being so brave to not admit any pain, but she had been careless. Luckily, everything went fine. That is until Tazula asked us about Ryoma. It had been a month—all most two—since her natural disaster accident._

_Tazula yawned and looked around the room. "Where's Ryoma," she asked my wife, still drowsy from her medication._

_Izumi got up from the loveseat we shared turns on. She stretched her stiff muscles, allowing them to pop like they always do, and smiled at our little girl. "Good morning sunshine, how do you feel?"_

_Knowing Tazula, she probably frowned. She didn't take a liking to not getting her question answered. "Icky," she replied nonetheless, always answering questions. "Mommy, where's Ryoma and Mr. Echizen?"_

_I then came into the room and interrupted. "Oh, she's up!" I kissed her on the forehead, feeling better than ever. "Do you feel any better? Izumi, we should tell the doctor."_

"_Hi, daddy," Tazula greeted me quietly. She must not be feeling that much better. My poor girl. "Do you know where Ryome is? Did he go home to sleep?"_

_I froze and looked over to Izumi. I knew she wanted to wait until Tazula could handle the information, but I didn't think she could take the suspense. My daughter had no idea that her best friend had been taken away by his father and they were moving away. Then again, I didn't know at the time either. "Izumi?"_

"_No," she said sternly, "first thing's first. Go get the doctor. I need some coffee." I followed her out the door and went to go get Dr. Summers. Tazula probably didn't even remember the last time Ryoma came to see her. She probably didn't even know what today was._

"_So how is your arm, Tazula?" Dr. Summers asked her calmly. He began his routine check. "Your fever's gone. Did you notice?" He massaged her fingers gently and worked his way up to her shoulder, all the while asking: "Can you feel this?"_

_Tazula nodded and I thought I was going to faint. Her operations were a success! "Does that mean my arm's okay?"_

_Dr. Summers smiled. "Yes. I'm going to have to run a few X-rays to make sure everything has healed the way it should and you might very well be on your way home tomorrow."_

"_So that's it?" Tazula asked him with a smile on her face. I knew she was itching to interrogate the both of us once the doctor left. "I won't have to stay here any longer?"_

_Dr. Summers laughed. "Getting tired of us, already?" he feigned a heart pain. "Oh, Tazula, that hurts a lot. After everything we've done for you. I think I might have to kick you out so I can take your bed."_

_The air felt so much lighter. We were all smiling, even as Dr. Summers pulled Izumi and I out of the room. He said that there was nothing to worry about and that unless her x-rays showed something, that she would be able to come home. Her x-rays showed nothing, but then again, they weren't looking in the right place. Tazula woke up screaming the next morning._

Tazula closed the journal. She didn't need to read anymore. She knew what happened after that. Her memory was especially vivid when she recalled the event that took place when she got home from the hospital. She sighed and looked out the window. The plane was already landing. Her heart gave a tug. This was it.

* * *

**DayDreaming: Well, that was pretty quick, wasn't it? Please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I get so inspired! =^.^=**


	2. Why You Don't Know

**DayDreaming: Okay, I would like to thank herbblood because it made me so happy to see that this story was added to her Favorites and Alerts lists and so was I! That makes me feel so accomplished as an author.**

* * *

**Why We Don't Remember**

**Chapter Two: Why You Don't Know**

The fourteen year old stepped out of the airport, dragging along two suitcases with four small duffle bags (two on top of each mobile luggage). She had cheap sunglasses—which she conveniently purchased at the airport gift shop—covering her periwinkle eyes, a mint green sweater, red plaid skirt, and a white tank with ankle socks and her favorite pair of running shoes (black and dark green Nikes).

Tazula Hidaka blew a strand of her dark navy hair out of her face and proceeded to a city map placed outside the airport. She frowned and her shoulders sagged. Man, she hated traveling. How was she suppose to know where she was going? The map looked complicated to read, almost like looking at a maze puzzle for the first time.

Many people paused to look at her or just minded their own business until they were far enough to whisper about her. None, however, stopped to offer their assistances.

Tazula scowled and bit her pale pink lips. Great, just great. She huffed and hoped that the city had a taxi service or something. At least she didn't look too much like a tourist in her clothes, she reasoned with herself, trying to see an up-side. A small smile made it on her face; yeah, to her it looked like a mix-and-matched up school uniform. She took a deep breath and turned to the people walking past her. Oh well, she might as well ask for help. There was nothing to lose.

"Ah . . . ano, chotto sumimasen?"

"Hai?" A young lady stopped and smiled warmly at the little girl who had spoken. "Konnichiwa!"

Tazula smiled, this person spoke informal Japanese. Thank the gods! She was **not** a formal language person. She felt some weight fall off of her. "Konnichiwa, do you think you could help me find a place? I'm kind of lost." Kind of was not even covering it.

The native Japanese woman nodded, "Of course. What do you need?"

Tazula took a piece of ripped paper from her back pocket and presented it to her guide. She had been lucky to find Suzumi's whereabouts in her mother's computer files and she was even more lucky that her mother had printed it out and discarded it.

The dark haired lady frowned slightly and then her face returned to its usual smile. "This actually isn't too far from here. It's a tourist hotspot. If you follow this street down until you get to the corner of Yokai and the Shi-Jitte district and then take a right, you should find it with no problem."

Tazula bowed and thanked the lady for her help. Finally, she had a vague idea of where she was going. And best of all, she didn't have to spend a dime—not that she had much to spend. She had a moment doubt before making up her mind and walking. She hadn't phoned Suzumi, the woman had no idea she was coming and Mr. Nulty thought that she did. What was she going to do? The news of her parents' death hadn't reached Suzumi yet and here she was leaving her no choice but to accept everything. Her stomach got a funny feeling, but it was too late to turn around.

It was a short walk, considering how everything was much closer together in Japan than America. She looked at one of the names on the paper and compared it to what the inn was called. This was the place. She slid the door open and made her way up to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

The receptionist gave Tazula a practiced smile before frowning. A kid, and one with no manners. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for someone." Tazula replied plainly and calmly. The way she looked at her was full of disgust, the kind adults would have towards naughty children.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. Sorry, but no can do. I'm not at liberty to disclose any resident information."

"Wait!" Tazula cried before the woman could completely blow her off and get back to whatever work she was doing. "She's an employee, not a guest. Osaka, Suzumi. Her name is Osaka, Suzumi." She mentally patted herself on the back for remembering that last names came before first names.

The receptionist gave her a long hard look. "Hold on." She turned around, picked up the phone, and tossed a suspicious look over her shoulder. "Suzumi, sorry to bother you, but you have someone in the lobby asking for you specifically."

Tazula strained her ears and frowned. What could Suzumi possibly be saying? Was it unusual that she get many visitors? She blinked when the lady looked at her expectantly. Had she been asked something?

"Your name. Are you deaf? What is your name?"

Tazula fought the urge to jump the desk and choke the lady. "Tazula, I mean Hidaka, Tazula." Her eye began to twitch and her fingers curled into a ball. That lady was really getting on her nerves, talking to her like she was stupid or something. She sighed inwardly when the lady turned back around to finish her conversation.

"She says she'll be down soon. You can park it over there." Her chubby finger pointed to the chairs lined up against the wall.

Tazula gave the phone teller a quick bow and thanks and sat herself in one of the chairs. There was no need for her to be nice when that lady wasn't. She took the time to let herself relax physically. Her shoulders were stiff with tension and her back was sore from the airplane seat. The chair she sat in really was helping with the big red cushion under her butt and behind her back. She let her eyes roam the lobby and found herself slowly smiling.

The lobby was quiet, relaxing. Soft music was playing in the background, accompanied by a tiny fountain that poured water into a pond of koi fish. Bamboo plants grew out from the pond. It really was a tourist place with its over-exaggerated Japanese theme. The employees (or what she could see of them) were all dressed in elaborate spring kimonos with Sakura, Ume, or Momo blossoms in their hair.

Large fans of all sorts covered the cherry blossom wallpaper. Swords of all make were being preserved in glass cases for all to see. Scrolls that had an ancient look and feel to them decorated the empty spaces on the wall. Some contained Japanese poetry or paintings. The floor was made out of bamboo and made an interesting sound when the hostess' wooden geta (type of sandal) clacked against it.

"Tazula? Is that you kid?"

The teen tore her eyes away from a fish and frowned. She removed her sunglasses to get a better look, nope, that didn't help. The lady standing in front of her sounded like Suzumi and had the same brown eyes and blue hair shade, but the get-up she was in made it difficult to tell.

"You'll have to excuse me, but you look so much like your mom." Suzumi leaned forward for a semi-hug and smiled. "It's so great to see you, which we're going to talk about."

That was a stab to Tazula's heart. She withdrew a sharp breath and tried to calm her nerves. That compliment brought her to realize her current situation. She was in Japan, all alone, waiting for a place to stay (the person housing her had no idea she was going to do such a thing), no money, very little possessions, and everything was completely different.

"I'm sorry," Tazula whispered.

Suzumi frowned. "For what, kid? You haven't done anything I don't know about, have you? I mean, you just got here." Her brown eyes noticed suitcases sitting beside her relative and her brows furrowed. Something wasn't right. Why was Tazula alone? Or was she? She turned to the receptionist. "Oi, Kawamari-san, I'm taking the rest of today off. You should too. So just call Kanna-san. I'll pay you the rest of your shift and tell her that I'll pay her an extra hour. If there's anything have Kanna-san call me."

The blonde smiled and nodded. She was on the phone in no time.

"Alright, wait here for a bit. Let me get out of this and into something presentable." Suzumi scurried off to who knows where, leaving Tazula alone to her thoughts once again.

Oh man, the young teen didn't even know how she was going to approach the topic with Suzumi. Why didn't she think it out? Why did she have to lie to Mr. Nulty? She let out a quiet frustrated grunt. Mr. Nulty was another problem in itself. He was going to come to Japan soon. Knowing him, it wouldn't take long to solve out whatever problem kept him from coming in the first place.

Tazula squeezed her head and tried to think of a way to tell Suzumi. It was going to be painful. She would be the first to know from her mom's side of the family.

"Thanks for the break. You should come by here more often." Kawamari patted Tazula's head and walked out of the inn, still in her uniform.

Tazula ignored her, but thought that she was luckiest of all the workers. All the phone teller had to wear was a blank kimono of one solid color. There was no hassling with the obi or wearing the wooden geta.

"You have a headache or something, kid?"

Tazula looked up, smiling slightly. Now that was the Suzumi she recognized. The one who wore capris with a mid-drift hoodie because she could still pull it off and the one that still called her 'kid'. "Yeah."

"I take it these are yours?" Suzumi jerked her head to the suitcases, already suspecting the answer.

Tazula swallowed and nodded once. She could feel something prickle the back of her eyes and she slipped on the shades. Now was not the time to get all emotional before the truth comes out. "So what were you doing dressed up as a china doll? Isn't it way too early for Halloween?"

Suzu slapped the girl across the head. "I will take the first part as a compliment, but I'll have you know I am manager of that inn and we take pride in looking authentic."

Tazula put up a hand in defense—her other dragging one of her suitcases. "Okay, sorry. I thought the inn was a quick refresher of Japanese culture." She grinned playfully. "So, where are we going?"

"To my place," Suzumi answered, like it was the most obvious thing. "I can only imagine how tired you must be and you might be suffering from jet-lag. So I am taking you to rest up before we begin anything."

Tazula snorted, but was thankful. "People act like jet-lag is a disease of seomthing deadly." She shook her head, "No worries here, I'm fine. Just a little worn out, Suzu."

The working woman raised an eyebrow at her old nickname, but laughed nonetheless. "Well, then forget what I said about jet-lag and you can just take a nap because you'll need it after we've made it." She bit her lip thinking about her current housing situation.

Tazula nodded, "Okay. But we're not taking a car?"

Suzumi couldn't help herself and laughed. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it." She exhaled the next laugh that wanted to leave her lips. "I tried not to live so far away from the inn, but I don't like the hustle and bustle of the streets. That left me with only one place to live."

Tazula nodded, encouraging her to continue. It wasn't making sense to her. How far away did she live if they didn't need a car to get there? She looked around her as they finally left the crowds of people behind. "Meaning what?"

"What's the furthest distance you've traveled by foot?"

Tazula gave her a 'WTF' look, but answered it. "About five miles, I guess. Why?" She was beginning to grow agitated. She hated when no one answered her questions and asked one of their own.

Suzumi nodded, absorbing that bit of information. "Then I don't think it'll be a problem for you. My place is just well over two miles from the inn. By the way, kid, welcome to Japan. _The_ place to get your exercise."

Tazula smiled at the informal welcoming. "Thanks." Her brows furrowed as she thought about where Suzumi could live. "Do you still live in that one apartment? The one across from that place that sells the candy?"

Suzumi looked ahead and then to Tazula. It was strange that the girl still remembered that little detail. "Oh, no. I think you'll like this one much better than the rinky-dinky apartment."

The light eyed girl cocked her head and looked ahead of her. Her eyes grew wide and she stopped walking for a while. Her breath caught as she stared at the house. "Damn," she muttered as her eyes trailed up the stairs that led to the small, cozy looking house. It was gorgeous, but all too familiar.

"You like?" Suzumi asked putting the luggage on her porch. "I bought it from your parents when they moved to America with you. I thought the least it could do was stay in the family. Did your mom ever tell you the story?" She paused to see Tazula who was staring at her feet. "Oh, just use the guest slippers until we get the time to buy you your own."

Tazula tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was in her old home. She put on the green slippers and followed Suzumi to the dining room. "Are all days that busy at the inn?" She stifled a yawn and resisted the urge to stretch herself.

Suzumi watched Tazula curiously before shaking her head. Maybe if she kept the girl talking, it would reveal how tired she was. She knew first handed how Tazula acted when she rebelled. "Some days are busier than others. There are times in the year when we have loads of tourists and I have to crash at the inn."

Tazula nodded, not really listening to Suzumi ramble on about her job. Her eye lids were closing from behind her sunglasses. She yawned silently and placed one elbow on the table. Her head rested on her fist and she tried to fight off the sleep.

Suzumi laughed softly and shook her head. "Tazu, kid, I told you that you needed rest once we got here. Look, you're practically falling asleep at my table."

Tazula's head snapped up at her mom's nickname for her. "What? No, I'm fine. I don't--" she yawned and slumped defeated, "maybe I do need some sleep." She offered a tired smile.

Suzumi sighed, "I haven't got a room prepared yet. You caught me in the final stages of remodeling one of the upstairs bedrooms. I've got a futon that you can use though. She head on up there kid, I'll bring you the bed."

Tazula nodded and stumbled up the stairs. She walked into the first bedroom that had an open door. It had a feeling of homeliness, but it was bare and plain. That much she could make out in her sleep-like state.

"Here you go, kid. I'll be downstairs with something to eat when you wake up. Your luggage will be outside the door."

Tazula nodded, already falling asleep. "Suzu," she mumbled, "I'm sorry I didn't call. Mommy and daddy would've if they were still alive."

Suzumi froze, staring at the girl's slumbering figure. Did she hear her right? "Izumi and Daisuke are dead?" Her heart was beating rapidly and she was sure she could faint.

"Mmm, dead." Tazula gave a sleepy confirmation before totally falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me happy to read what you think! =^.^=**


	3. What's Going to Happen?

**DayDreaming: Well, I have to say that this is one of my shortest chapters. I'm pretty pleased with how this is going. I'm going to be introducing team loads of my own OCs, but I'll try to stay on task=Ryoma and Tazula centric.**

* * *

**Why We Don't Remember**

**Chapter 3:**_** What's Going to Happen**_

Tazula bolted up right and looked around the room. Her heart was still racing from the nightmare she just had and her body was like an icicle. She took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. Did she really tell Suzumi that her parents were dead? Her head was hurting again. She groaned and staggered toward the door she had entered the room with. Sure enough, her suitcases and duffle bags were right outside.

"Shower's at the end of the hall!"

Tazula jumped and stared down the hall. How had she known? She gathered the clothes she was going to change into, a printed t-shirt and gray yoga pants (not sure what time of day it was) and made her way down the hall.

The bathroom was pretty. She'd give Suzumi a compliment later on good taste. It reminded Tazula of the ocean. Soft greens and deep blues; the tiles looked slick and made the bathroom look more spacious than it already was. The bathtub had a whirlpool setting and the shower could become a steam shower. Very luxurious.

Tazula opened a random cabinet and was pleasantly surprised to find that what little luck she had stayed with her. There weren't many towels, but that suited her just fine. It wasn't like she needed a lot, just one. She opened the door to the shower and turned to knob for hot water. She wasn't going to take long.

Suzumi turned off the stove just as the water from her upstairs shower turned off. She laid down two porcelain plates on her table and sat down. She was starting to feel jumpy when she heard Tazula make her way downstairs. Did the little girl know she had told her?

"Hey Suzu, what time is it?"

The cobalt haired lady glanced at the clock on her oven. "Just a little past seven."

Tazula nodded, "Oh. I didn't realize I slept that long." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry." Her body felt out of place, trying to cope with the fact that it was night when she thought it was yesterday morning.

Suzumi dismissed the apology. "No worries. And here I thought you weren't tired," she grinned when Tazula glared. "I bet your hungry now. Don't you say you're not because I know you better than that." She gestured to the plate of chicken stir-fry. "So what brings you back to Japan? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

The young athlete forced a smile. "Thanks, that looks really good." She broke apart the chopsticks and whispered 'Itadakimasu'. Her hand froze above the food and she bit her lip. The lady knew something, she could feel it from the way the question was asked. "Suzu, did I . . . say anything before I went to bed?"

"Like what?"

Tazula's face became grim. "Suzu, I'm not kidding. I'm known for sleep talking. So did I say anything that you didn't know before?" She watched her elder closely, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Her gut tightened with anticipated fear and she squirmed.

Suzumi took in a deep breath. "Is it true? Izumi and Daisuke died?"

Tazula swallowed and nodded slowly. She knew it and mentally cursed herself for letting it slip the way it did. She had not planned on informing her mother's cousin that way. Well, she actually didn't plan on a way to tell her.

"Yeah, mom and dad died about two months ago." Best to just come out and say everything the lady was suppose to know. "You were the only beneficiary in the will. Daddy didn't get along well with his folks after he married mommy. So you have all the property in America owned by my parents: the cars, the house, the gym, and . . . me."

Suzumi placed her chopsticks down, trying to cope with the reality of it all. Her cousin was dead and she was left to take care of everything. She gave a bitter laugh, "I see. So that's how Izumi wants it. I have to clean up her mess once again." She shook her head and rubbed the palm of her hand against her eyes; there would be no crying just yet.

Tazula hung her head. She could feel some anger from Suzumi aimed towards her deceased mother. "I- -I have the paperwork and everything in my backpack." She thought it was best to keep her experience after the deaths a secret. There was no need for Suzumi to know. "They called it a complicated foreign matter. Seeing as mommy and daddy were born here and still have things here, but they also had stuff back home. I don't know much, they didn't let me sit in on the meetings," she said with an apologetic tone in her voice. "Mr. Nulty, mommy and daddy's lawyer, should be coming soon and our family lawyer here in Japan will be meeting with him."

Tazula stood up. "I'm sorry for telling you this all of a sudden, but I didn't really have anything planned. I mean, I didn't even call you."

The brown eyed female blinked and then slowly laughed. "Oh kid, you are so much like your dad. I can't remember a day in his life when he had anything planned out." She wiped the small tears that accumulated from laughing. "Not even when he met your mom. My gods, I think he got worse then. She made him a nervous wreck for months."

Tazula smiled and giggled softly. That was her dad. "Yeah. Um, Suzu, do you have a computer or a fax machine? Anything I can use to contact Mr. Nulty and tell him that I'm here?" She rubbed her right arm. "I kind of told him I'd notify him when I got here and all that other stuff, but I ended up falling asleep."

Suzumi nodded, "I got a fax machine in the room down the hall. I forgot my computer at the inn." She watched the small girl get up and frowned. "Kid, how- -how did they die?" Her legs felt weak and she was thankful she was sitting down.

Tazula froze and her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes stung and watered just thinking about the event that took her parents. "It was . . ." She bit her lip and shook her head. She got a numbing feeling in her chest again; she took a deep breath. "There was an earthquake. The house collapsed on them." She released a shallow breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. There was no need to tell her why she was the only survivor.

Suzumi lowered her head in respect. "I'll reheat your food for you so that's it hot when you come back."

Tazula gave her new guardian a small smile. "Thanks, I'll try not to take too long." She left to contact Mr. Nulty about her whereabouts. Her mind tried to wrap around the fact that she was actually going to be living in this place. Not that this was a bad place to live, really, she _had_ lived here before, but it didn't feel like home. She ran a hand through her semi-damp hair.

"So how well did you sleep?" Suzumi asked when the young girl returned.

Tazula jumped, once again startled by Suzumi's voice. "Um, okay I guess. I was really tired I could've slept standing up." She sat down at the small place and smiled appreciatively at the nice hot food in front of her. Her stomach had made it known that it wanted food.

Suzumi laughed, "You shouldn't exaggerate so much. People might call you out for that kind of thing."

Tazula raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then they should bring it on, I like a good challenge." She smiled lightly and ate into the pregnant silence.

"Since you're staying here, kid," Suzumi started softly, "then we should talk about living arrangements and school."

Tazula stared, her jaw dropped to the ground. "S-School?" She choked out and lightning flashed, as she gave a horror-stricken face.

~.......PoT.~

All the students at Seigaku stopped what they were doing and stared at the sky. It was as the same force spoke to all of them at once.

"Hn," Ryoma grunted, returning to his practice. He swung his racquet when the black grip of his racquet broke and it slid from his hand. "What?" He glanced at the strip of over-grip and groaned. It was a brand new one, too!

"Very interesting," Inui noted. He took in everyone's reactions and nodded. Ah yes, they were due for a turn of events.

"So I take it you felt it too," a raven haired girl said. She was leaning against the fence that separated the courts and the school grounds. Sadaharu, Ayame took off her glasses to clean them and looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Things are about to get every entertaining, don't you think bro?"

Inui decided to ignore his younger sister and watched Ryoma with newfound curiosity. When the boy's grip had ripped, it was a definite sign that whatever was going to happen was going to be tied in with him. Whatever did the boy have in store for them?

* * *

**DayDreamer: Betcha didn't see that coming! The next chapter is a little hard for me right now, but I'm working as hard as I can. Please review, it makes me happy! **


	4. What Is She Hiding?

**DayDreamer: Hello, hello! I've been brainstorming on how to make Tazula's first day of school eventful, but then I got to thinking, why not just have nothing happen? I'm not sure which one I went with, so here goes nothing. Be sure to tell me anything! I mean it.**

**I'd also like to thank these readers/reviewers. They made my day:**

_**herb blood**_** (of course!), **_**soni-chan, ajas136, strawbewii, **_**and **_**crossMyheartHope2Spy **_**(btw: love that name =^.^=)**

* * *

**Why We Don't Remember**

**Chapter 4:**_** What Is She Hiding**_

It was unreal. How quickly she got into the school. Really, just one exam--which was graded in the same day--and poof! She was in. Very little paperwork to fill out (or at lease she thought), amounts of money being passed here and there, uniform measurements and ta-da, in school again. Too many curious people; she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep cool under the pressure of answering so many questions.

"Tazu, school!"

It looked as if she didn't have much of a choice.

Tazula groaned. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything. The reality of the situation hit her last night, waking her up from a nightmare and she had not gone to sleep afterwards. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

~........PoT~

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Watashi no namae wa Hidaka, Tazula." The periwinkle eyed girl bowed to her class. It was her third time introducing herself. Curse her brains. Her schedule was starting to confuse her and with the amount of Japanese studying she was going to have to do to be able to speak Japanese fluently again . . . Yeah, that was something she was going to be looking forward to.

"Hidaka-san, Sadaharu-san will be your ambassador . You can take your seat behind her."

Tazula looked at the bespectacled girl and nodded.

"The name is Ayame," she held out her hand and shook Tazula's. "I was wondering when we were going to get a new student." She gestured to the empty seat behind hers. "You see, Seigaku High gets two new students on average once a semester every five years or so. I just never put two foreign students from the same place in to my calculations."

Tazula smiled uneasily and sweatdropped. Ayame was a little strange. "Oh, um, then maybe I shouldn't have come?"

"Ayame, stop freaking her out," A honey haired girl scolded. "You'll run off the entire school before you graduate if you keep this up." She gave the black haired girl a pointed look and turned to Tazula smiling. "Hi, I'm Nicholi, Amili. If you ever need any saving from her, just give me a holler." She winked and went back to work.

Tazula scrunched her brows, but smiled at the kind thought. This school was filled with pretty strange people.

An anger vein popped out on Ayame's head. She stuck her tongue out and returned her attention to Tazula. "So what sports do you play?"

The Japanese-American stiffened. "N-Nani? Sports? Me?" She gave a nervous giggle. "How can you--"

"Your muscles." Ayame answered simply. "The build of your body tells me your training involves quite a bit of running; however, it's more along the lines of short distances and not long. But I can tell more than that by looking at the details. For example, you have a strong forearm and a stout thumb. However, your bicep muscles are too small for it to be a batting sport. But it is obvious you use your arm, so I can assume that it's used from the elbow down."

Tazula frowned. "Wow, you're amazing Ayame." 'Creepy, but amazing,' she thought.

"And the calluses on your palm," the second Sadaharu prodigy continued, grabbing the girl's hand. "From that I can gather that you play a sport where you handle something. A shame for our team, but I guess you can't help it. On the plus side, I can see that you've trained your legs well. Very nice thigh muscles and well-defined calves."

Tazula blushed, feeling awkward that her ambassador was checking her out. "T-Thanks?" She ducked into her chair.

"I guess that's how Americans are, right? Demo . . . Can I say that you look nothing like them?"

Tazula nodded, "It seems as if everyone's noticed. Nah, I don't mind. Actually, I was born here. Hirotoma Hospital, my parents too. We moved when I was six." It turned out, her background ethnicity was a hot topic, but she was glad for that as well. It gave her the chance move away from sports. However, the Sadaharu girl left her wondering . . .

Ayame nodded, taking in all the information Tazula provided her with. It wasn't exactly was she was hoping for, but it was helping her form a sketch of the girl behind her.

"So Hidaka-san, if you don't mind me asking--"

"I do," Amili muttered from her seat in front of Tazula. She forced a smile, "Ayame-chan, if you don't stop interrogating the poor girl, I'm going to make sure that my next goal smacks you in the face."

Ayame glared lightly and huffed. "Fine then. I look forward to talking to you later, Hidaka-san." She made sure to keep watching Tazula out of the corner of her eye. There was something the girl was hiding, but what was it?

Tazula sweat dropped. Everyone was friendly enough, but strange. "Yeah, okay." Truthfully, she didn't want to talk because talking led to information leaking. She'd have to explain, tell stories, she'd have to tell everything that happened in America and that was something she didn't want to do. Not a soul alive knew and she intended to keep it that way.

~........PoT~

"So have you seen the new student?"

"No, but I hear she's a real babe."

"I heard she's from America, same as that Echizen kid."

"Yeah, but she was born here."

Tazula waved yet again to students that had been talking about her. She let out a sigh and found Ayame waving at her. She returned the gesture, but looked for another place to eat lunch. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate having friends on her first day, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to have conversations with them, just yet. Her feet led the way towards the tennis courts and she plopped down on the soft grass.

"Is this spot taken because you're kind of in mine."

Tazula looked up startled and shook her head. "N-No." She got up quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She bowed her apology multiple times.

The purple eyed male chuckled and held her wrist. "It's fine, I was just joking. No harm done, really. I don't mind having company." He grinned, "Especially someone as cute as you."

Tazula turned red and sat down next to the eighth grader. "Um, thanks." She nibbled on her food nervously.

"I'm Takeshi, Momoshiro by the way. Just call me Momo, no one ever calls me by my full name." The spiky haired teen smiled.

Tazula smiled, "Hidaka, Tazula. Nice to meet you Takeshi-san."

Momo laughed lightly, "You don't have to call me 'Takeshi-san'. I really do prefer being called Momo. That's all I ask of you, Tazu-chan. Onegai?" His big purple eyes looked at her.

Tazula bit her lip, it would be easier to call him by his first name, but being back in Japan brought out old customs she had almost forgot about. She shook her head. "Gomen, but I know my place. You are my superior, are you not?"

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You catch on quick." He studied her carefully. "I wasn't kidding about calling me 'Momo', though. I hate when I'm called differently." He stretched out his long arms and let out a happy sigh. "You know, this is my favorite place. It has a perfect view of the tennis courts."

The color drained from Tazula's face and her head whipped to the 'view' Momoshiro had been talking about. It was true, she could see all the courts from the hill. Her hands shook and her breathing came out in pants. There it was again, her phobia acting up. She never fully understood why she behaved in this manner.

"Hey, are you okay Tazu-chan?" Momo sat up on his elbows.

Tazula nodded, "Hai, of course." She gave him a funny look and smiled. "You want to know what I've noticed about you, Takeshi-kun, you seem automatically comfortable around me and you don't know me. That only leads me to believe that you have a girlfriend." She needed to change the subject.

Momoshiro sat up abruptly. He waved his hands defensively. "What? No way! It's not that I'm not interested, because I am, but--"

Tazula giggled softly at first and then laughed loudly. She tried to keep a straight face, but ended up snorting. Her laughter resonated around them and many students looked at the pair. She wiped her eyes and tried to calm down. "G-Gomen nasai Takeshi-kun, but I couldn't help myself." She grabbed his fisted hand and smiled widely. "I was joking. I'm sorry if I offended you. I admit it was a bit too much. An American leveled joke?" She tried sheepishly. These Japanese were way over the top with their reactions and that was what made her laugh. Him having a girlfriend? Well, she was just assuming.

Momoshiro pouted and sat back down on the grass. His eyes lit up though, "America, you say?"

Tazula kept her face impassive, refusing to show her annoyance. How many times did it take for all of Japan to understand that you grew up in a different country and get over it?! It was so repetitive.

"Hai, I am."

Momoshiro nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, you certainly don't act like your from there."

Tazula raised an eyebrow. "And how am I suppose to act, exactly?"

"Like Echizen, of course. Don't you all behave the same? You're no where near the way he acts though."

Tazula grinned, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I was born here." She felt relieved to be talking about something else. She didn't too well under interrogations of her background.

Momshiro raised an eyebrow. He could tell that there was something she was hiding, but what was it? And why? He opened his mouth when his sunbathing was interrupted by two long shadows.

"So, it seems as if the tennis team can't keep their grubby mitts off of new recruits. Isn't that right, Takeshi-teme?"

"Luring a defenseless, clueless new girl into your domain is a new low for you guys."

Tazula looked up to see evil big heads of Ayame and Amili. Their eyes were red and a scathing aura of displeasure emitted from them. They were scary, no lie. And they freaked Tazula out when they cracked their knuckles.

Momoshiro sat up straight and glared. "Oi, get your facts straight before you come over here and make accusations! I did no such thing. Tazu-chan came here all on her own and we were enjoying each other's company before you thick-brained soccer gals came over here to ruin it." He glared at both of them with such intensity (which they returned) that Tazula could swear she saw electricity crackle between the fighting teens.

"You guys, stop."

The tension deflated at Tazula's quiet request. Ayame and Amili still stared Momoshiro down while the boy put his hands behind his head. "Whatever, lunch is almost over and I have to go meet with my team. Catch you later, Tazu-chan." He winked causing the girl to flush and walked away whistling.

Tazula sighed, a sweat drop rolled down her head. This was too much to take for her first day of school. She could feel Ayame's questioning gaze and it sent shivers down her spine. "Like he said, lunch is almost over, ne?"

Amili frowned, finally turning to face Tazula's back after making sure the tennis player was long gone. "Ayame-chan, do you get the feeling that Hidaka-chan is hiding something from us?"

The raven haired girl nodded, "The question we should be asking is: What is she hiding?"

* * *

**DayDreaming: Yeah, wa-hoo! I finished this chapter and have successfully introduced two new OC's! Please review if you want more! It makes me happy and I get inspiration (believe it or not).**


	5. What Did She Agree To?

**DayDreaming: Thank you to all my readers/reviewers. They make me the happiest and encourage me to keep writing (even if they say nothing and just favorite or alert my story!). I've gotten a lot of add ons to people's alert lists and favorites! I like to thank some of these readers personally: **_**Emiko the Lone Wolf, girl-oh-anime, Akirafanatic, Unknown Variable, nhojekimsabi, and PepperMist**_**!**

**And sorry for not updating sooner! But now that school is practically over (only a few more semester tests), I can focus on all my stories!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: What Did She Agree To?**

Tazula let out a sigh of relief as she exited the bathroom. This day had been crazy so far, absolutely insane. Being the new student meant all different kinds of jokes, pranks, recruiting, and glomping. She considered asking Suzumi to home school her or at least transfer schools. She turned a corner when a crash reached her ears. Whipping back around she saw an unnatural lump under a giant-sized paper poster.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai, domo arigatou," a girl replied sincerely as her burden was lifted off of her. She let out some sort of frustrated sigh as she picked herself up. "Stupid, clumsy idiot, can't even hang a poster right," she muttered to herself, "Don't even know why I volunteered." She turned to the girl next to her and smiled brightly. "Hey, be a doll and get that end for me."

Tazula complied and secured her end of the paper to the wall. She stood back to admire the work, but frowned. There was a picture of a soccer ball which made her mind think of one thing: Soccer try-outs. She still had a ways to go when it came to reading kanji or katakana, but she could pick out a few words. Her speaking abilities were limited to greetings, yes and no, casual talk, answering few questions, and asking a few questions—her version of the basics.

So upon studying the poster, she found herself wanting to ask about it.

"Thanks again. This was the last one I needed to hang. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have that ripped in half by now. My name is Kushnia, Yoko by the way."

Tazula smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Hidaka, Tazula. Yoroshiko."

"Hai, same here. Oi, are you going to the soccer meeting tomorrow night?"

Tazula blinked. Out of that whole question, she understood about three words: you, soccer, and tomorrow. What did that mean? She shrugged, thinking it would be best to play it off. "Probably not."

Yoko looked defeated. "Oh." She sighed and grinned, "That's alright. It's just that I promised the girls that I'd try to find other students to attend the meeting. I honestly don't know why I volunteer myself for these kinds of things if I can't get one person to come to something. Most of the school is in love with tennis, so I don't know what I was thinking. I'm an utter failure, wouldn't you agree? And a klutz on top of that!"

Tazula sweatdropped. The poor girl was ranting, obviously not a good topic by the way her demeanor grew darker. She put a hand on Yoko's shoulder and smiled. "I'll go."

She mentally congratulated herself. She had said the right thing. Yoko seemed happier and was thanking her, again. Studying was definitely on her to-do list for the weekend, she needed to find out what the heck people were talking about.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Tazula-san! Really, I don't know what I would do without you! So I'll see you tomorrow night at 6 in the seminar hall for the meeting. And don't forget to bring your parent, alright? I owe you one!"

Tazula sighed. What had she gotten herself in to? She was about to turn around when the bell rang. Students exited in to the corridor to make their way home, sweeping her away with them. Oh man, what was she going to tell Suzumi?

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T..P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Please, Suzu?" Tazula begged again, this time in English. After pleading in Japanese and it leading nowhere, the teen decided it would be best if she could actually ask what she wanted without struggling for words. She clasped her hands under her chin and stuck out her bottom lip, trying to give her best puppy-dog pout.

"I just want to try it out. There's a good chance that I won't even make it. After all, wasn't it you who said that I need to get out there again?"

The inn manager shook her head. This girl was too much at times. Twisting her words to mean something else. "I don't know, kid. Didn't the doctors say to take it easy?" She didn't want to be one of those restricting adults, but she had her worries. "What if your arm gives you problems?"

Tazula rolled her eyes. It was sweet of Suzumi to remember, but completely pointless. "That was like four years ago, when I was 10. And this is soccer. I'm pretty sure you don't use any part of your arms unless you're the goalie and that is definitely not me. You know I'm scared of balls coming at me." Or at least she should.

"Unless you have a racquet," Suzumi muttered, chuckling at her own joke. She caught the minor's spirits deplete and knew that she had to make up for adding that last comment. "I'm just not sure," she repeated, but smiled.

Tazula's eyes widened and she squealed. "Oh, Suzu! Thank you, thank you! There's only one meeting you have to go to and that's tomorrow night. If you don't like it, then I won't try out." She gave her mother figure a hug and ran off to the kitchen where she posted the meeting information on the refrigerator.

"And I suppose you're going to need the equipment for soccer? I'm pretty sure you didn't come to Japan with cleats." Suzumi chuckled when Tazula entered the living room with a sheepishly embarrassed smile on her face. She sighed, "Alright, tomorrow we'll go heavy-duty shopping. That way we kill two birds with one stone."

Tazula grinned. Nothing sounded better than spending the afternoon with Suzumi. She went upstairs to her room and was pleasantly surprised to find that she had a bed and dressers. Her clothes had been put up and her room was slightly furnished.

The inn manager had been busy.

Tazula also noticed that the walls had been repainted to an earthy green and the beige carpet had been replaced with deep blue, plush carpet. It made her feel at peace, grounded. She dug her toes, feeling the softness. For a moment, she forgot everything. Maybe, just maybe, starting over wouldn't be painful.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew harshly. Tazula shielded herself. She heard something tearing and waited for the breeze to pass before she looked. Her eyes widened and she froze. The painted over wallpaper had come off revealing a photographic collage of tennis. She was so shocked, she didn't even feel her right arm muscle twitching.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Tazula wanted to walk away, no scratch that; she wanted to run. The only thing keeping her was the iron-grip Yoko had on her arm.

The accident-prone girl was grinning madly. "You'll do great," she kept telling Tazula. "Everyone will love you." She finally released her hold and pointed. "Just go and join the other girls sitting. I'll be there in a bit."

Tazula let her eyes find where Yoko had pointed to. She sweatdropped. Was it still too late to back out? Sure the girls were sitting, but they were heading the ball back and forth. Others were balancing the small sphere on the crook of their foot and then did something she couldn't explain.

She wanted to cry. What did she get herself into?


	6. What Surprises Are In Store?

**DayDream: Alright, time to thank more readers and reviewers! First off, a shout-out to **_**girl-of-anime**_**: Thank you for cheering for soccer. It is an amazing sport. And just so everyone knows, I am not picking favorites because I play tennis, but I manage for soccer and this is what we do for our try-outs.  
Okay, thanks also to **_**Are-You-Ready, syauchiha88, Ocean949,**_** and **_**makoko**_** for adding this fic to their Alert list. I hope soon that they'll favorite it and maybe me! =^.^=**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Surprises Are in Store?**

"Who's the new girl?' A black haired female asked. She was Matsu, Kai, the coach's daughter and last season's captain. Her dark eyes followed Tazula as she sat down with the others trying out. The girl didn't look impressive, in fact, she looked out of place among the players.

"Hidaka, Tazula," answered the only soccer member stretching. "A foreign exchange student from America, just like that Ryo-tennis kid. She was born here at Hirotoma Hospital and lived here for six years before moving." Ayame caught the stares from her other members and frowned. "Nani? Isn't that why I'm ambassador? I like to know facts and what better way than knowing the person."

"Does she have potential, Ayame?" Kai asked, not caring for the specifics of the girl's life. She wanted the best team and so far none of the other participants had much going for them.

The bespectacled girl shrugged, "Don't know. She plays, but I can't say based on the appearance I saw." She didn't like missing facts, it was a good-thing she had the Sadaharu ability within her. "We'll find out, won't we?"

"Konnichiwa mi-na!" Yoko greeted under the soccer equipment. She handed the second clipboard to a bulky man. "Is everyone ready to get started?"

Coach Matsu barked a laugh and patted Yoko on the head. "Alright girls, I want half of you on the left side of the field and the other half on the right. The left side will follow Yoko and the right me."

Yoko sweatdropped at her coach's behavior. "Ano, Matsu-kōshi, shouldn't we do the Cooper Run first?"

"To the track, mi-na!" Coach Mastu yelled and blew his whistle.

Yoko handed her coach a stopwatch. "Listen, onegai! You're all going to run six laps around the track under twelve minutes."

"Group A will consist of: Matsu, Kai; Sadaharu, Ayame; Saturo, Mimi; Nicholi, Amili; Watanabe, Hitomi; and Hiroshi, Kara." Coach Matsu checked off the names. "Group B: Yamashita, Emi; Matsuki, Hana; Matsuki, Nana; Mura, Anzu; Fujiwaru, Kaori; and Daisuke, Akina."

Yoko handed him another sheet of paper.

Coach Matsu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Last group will be: Takanaka, Ayoko; Canto, Rae; Uden, Sasaki; Hidaka, Tazula; and Kushnia, Yoko."

The manager got claps on the back from previous members. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Group A, you're up first."

Tazula hopped in place to relieve some tension in her body. She already stretched out her leg muscles, but she didn't want cramp up while running. It had been a while since she had done any extreme exercise and she didn't want the after effects. It made her feel worse when she thought about the fact that she was the last group to go.

"Nervous?"

Tazula smiled sheepishly. "Not at all. So you're joining us on the run?"

Yoko nodded, "Hai. Matsu-kōshi likes me to be able to keep up with the girls just in case, demo nothing serious has happened for me to step into a game."

"Not yet, at least!" A previous member called.

Yoko sighed defeated. "I hope that doesn't mean that you're going to try to hurt yourself to get me to play," she muttered.

Tazula offered her a sympathetic smile. "Don't sweat it. They're probably just pulling your leg. Come on, I'll even run with you." She took her place behind another player and took a deep breath. Her knee gave a small jerk and she yelped.

"Go!"

Tazula landed on her face as the other racers passed her. She growled and picked herself up. She wasn't going to fall behind just because of a twitch, a spasm, an involuntary movement. This was her body and if she wanted to run, well then damn it, she would run.

"Late start Hidaka," Kai shouted. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Not even worth the watch."

Ayame frowned, "I wouldn't be too sure. She may have gotten a late start, but she's built for pushing herself." She took out a small notepad and flipped a few pages until she reached the one she had started for Tazula. _'What surprises do you have for me?'_

Tazula took two short breaths and released two. It was a method she had learned in America and surprisingly it allowed more oxygen to reach her muscles and let her run longer. _'I'm not going to fall behind,'_ she told herself. She pushed harder and managed to catch up with Rae.

Ayame frowned. At the rate Tazula was going, the girl might not even be able to run the last two laps. That was troubling indeed. She watched Tazula catch up with Yoko and begin to chat. Definitely not good, seeing as she was using much more energy which would make the rest of try-outs a challenge.

Yoko smiled. "Iie, the rest of try-outs is easier than this. It's just running this, tests your—"

"Stamina and endurance, right? If you can't run the six laps, then you're done." Tazula grinned, "That's ingenious."

"Good job ladies," Coach Matsu said. He waited for the last of the girls to cross. "Get a drink and we'll start the next segment of try-outs."

Tazula watched as everyone took swigs of their water bottles. She took deep breaths to regulate her breathing. Her side was aching, a sign that she was out of shape.

"Mizu?" Yoko offered. She frowned when Tazula shook her head. "It's not my only one if that's what you're worried about, Tazula-san. I always bring an ice chest full of them to practices." She pushed the container towards her new friend.

The fourteen year old gratefully took the water and began to drink some. She didn't want to drink too much because then her stomach would begin to hurt. "Arigatou, Yoko-chan."

The manager blinked and then beamed. "Zenzen Tazula-chan. Now I have to help Matsu-kōshi."

Tazula stretched out her legs. They were starting to cool down, but she needed them for another half hour. She looked to the other girls. Most were in better shape than her and she sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Coach Matsu blew his whistle. "Power kicks over by the scoreboard goal, sprints by the home stands, and figure eights on center field." He walked to the scoreboard goal with Yoko following behind him. "Left then right, kick from the five yard line."

Yoko positioned her clipboard, ready to write down their scores.

Ayame fixed her glasses as Tazula's turn came up. _'Come on, show me what you can do.'_

Tazula took a deep breath and stepped back a bit. She swung her leg, her foot connected with the checkered ball, and the ball sped towards the net.

Yoko gave a small shriek and jumped back. "G-Gomen," she apologized quickly. "What was her number?"

"Roughly 80 kph for right." Coach Matsu cleared the measuring device. "Left."

Tazula set the ball down and prepared for her left shot. She ignored the other girls' comments and kicked . . . the turf. She blushed heavily, not yet accustomed to using her feet in such a manner.

"On the plus side, that lump went pretty far," one of the girls snickered.

Tazula set her face. She could do it. She swung her left foot forward and the ball flew, but it didn't make it in the goal.

"42 kph. Next."

Ayame quickly wrote down those numbers. She'd get the rest of the scores from Yoko later. So Tazula has a powerful right kick, but was super lousy with her left. It wasn't too bad. She moved on with the group. Out of all the participants, Tazula was the one she knew nothing about and so far what she saw was impressive.

The average number of rounds done on the figure eights was 35, but Tazula had done 38. For the sprints, the quickest time was 6.57 seconds and Tazula had ran in 7.00 seconds flat. For someone who hadn't played she was amazing, but then based on her skills, she would've had to at least have some experience. That girl was really full of surprises.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T~

Tazula collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She didn't care that her bed was getting wet from her hair. No, in fact, she welcomed the dampness for it helped cool her body down. After try-outs, Tazula had stayed at the school to jog a little. It was more exercise, considering she'd have to walk home, but it had been forever since she exercised just for the heck of it.

She could hear Suzumi downstairs. Her guardian must have just gotten home.

The phone rang and Tazula sat up. She walked to her door and cracked it open. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Moshi moshi?" . . . "Hai. Who is this?" . . . "Hai, I was told that I would be hearing from you. Daijōbu desu ka?" . . . "Oh? Is that so? Very well then, when would you like to meet?" . . . "Hai, she goes to school here." . . . "That's fine. I will see you Thursday, then Agasuri-san."

Tazula frowned. That name sounded familiar. Her eyes widened. Agasuri, Taichi was the lawyer from Japan. What was he doing, calling Suzumi?

* * *

**DayDream: Ta-da! I hope that it wasn't too confusing. Those numbers are accurate, FYI. There is one girl on our soccer team who could kick a soccer ball at 50mph (which is the 80kph). Please review. It's not that hard! Don't worry, I'm getting to the best part in the next chapter, hopefully it's good for you guys. And I'm currently writing the next chapter, so I should be able to update sooner. =^.^=**


	7. Do I Know You?

**DayDream: Okay, so I know that the last chapter was a little too full of stuff so I decided to tone it down a bit with this chapter. Hopefully, I did a lot better, my mind's been going off in all different directions.  
I'd like to thank these readers and reviewers: **_**Nythera, Shadowsnow, hiiiii-123456789, Apple Kisses, and FrEak00!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Do I Know You?**

"Tazula-chan, did you look at the list yet?" Yoko bounced up to her friend with her hands clasped behind her back.

The light-eyed girl shook her head. "Iie, has it been put up already?"

Yoko nodded vigorously. "Come on. You have to see for yourself." She linked arms with the new student and dragged her to Coach Matsu's room. "Look!"

Tazula ran her index finger down the list until she spotted her name. "No way," she muttered, grinning. "Yatta!"

"Hidaka, Tazula, ne?"

Tazula turned to the girl and cocked her head. She recognized her from soccer try-outs, but looking at her up close made her brain itch. "Hai."

"Omedetō! Watashi no namae wa Saturo, Mimi. We didn't officially meet during try-outs." The maroon haired girl squinted her eyes, as she studied Tazula. "Do I know you?" She peered closely, her nose just inches away.

The dark blue haired teen frowned and backed away slightly. "I don't know, we just introduced ourselves not too long ago." She rolled her eyes, but Mimi's name stuck in her head. It was strange feeling that overcame her.

Mimi glared. There was no reason for the girl to be so mean. "Anyway, I'm having a party for all the soccer players and I just came to post the notice." She taped up the paper and left.

Tazula huffed, "I can't stand that girl." She crossed her arms. "I barely met her and she's already rubbing me the wrong way." Did personal bubble invasion mean anything?

Yoko giggled, "Mimi's the sweetest. You didn't have to treat her the way you did. She often gets the feeling that she's met people, demo you're one of the only ones she's asked if she's met."

"Oh, I'm honored," Tazula replied sarcastically. She looked at the newly taped paper. "Party? I guess it wouldn't hurt, right?"

Yoko smiled, "It's tradition and it's always been at Mimi's place."

"So I guess this means that I have to go?"

Yoko nodded earnestly. "Of course. Come on or we'll be late for class."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T~

Tazula frowned.

"What's wrong?" Suzumi asked after swallowing. She rested her chin on the back of her wrist and stared at Tazula. "I thought you'd be excited that you made soccer and on top of that, you're first party. When I was your age, there was nothing I wanted more than to get out and have fun."

Tazula nodded, "Don't get me wrong I am, demo . . . the party, it's on Thursday."

Suzumi's face was blank. She nodded, "Uh-huh, and what does the day have to do with anything?"

Tazula's jaw clenched and she held her chopsticks tighter. She had to remind herself that Suzumi didn't know that she had heard the phone conversation. Or at least half of it. "He's coming Thursday," she whispered.

"Who-?" Suzumi's eyes widened. "Oh, that's what you're so worried about. Listen to me kid, all it is, is a formal meeting. As far as anything goes, you're officially mine and here to stay. All this legal stuff is for records." She grinned, "Nothing to worry about."

Tazula shifted her eyes down. _'Nothing to worry about,'_ she repeated to herself. She stood up, "Sumimasen, I think I'm going to go take a run."

"Be careful and be back by nine."

Tazula closed the door behind her and took off. Her route was set; she was going to run to school, around the school track, and then head home. It felt good to feel the wind on her face and the burn in her legs. She rounded the corner that would take her to the track when she passed someone.

Time seemed to slow down as both Tazula and Ryoma turned to look at each other. Their eyes widened. Ryoma turned to face her fully and Tazula froze in place. Jogging was the last thing on her mind.

"Do I know you?" "Have we met?" They asked at the same time.

"Oi, you coming or what Ryoma-kun?"

The tennis prodigy didn't budge. His brows furrowed and he inspected the girl further. She was pretty, he guessed, with dark blue hair (for some reason he imagined it shorter) and light purple eyes. He frowned; no, they weren't exactly purple because he could see some blue flecks in them, so they were periwinkle. She was taller than him, which nerved him for some reason. She was still dressed in the school uniform. So she went to the same school.

"Tazu-chan! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tazula sweatdropped, finally breaking out of her stupor when Momoshiro drew her into a giant bear hug. "What are you talking about Takeshi-kun? We have English and Mathematics together." She plainly stated.

"Oi, O-chibi, I think your girlfriend is calling you."

Ryoma scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you? She's not my girlfriend Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro grinned, "I know, it's just so much fun teasing you!" He ruffled Ryoma's hair. He noticed how both Ryoma and Tazula were staring at each other. "So you like Tazu-chan?" He whispered slyly.

The dark green haired boy narrowed his eyes. "I'm out."

Momoshiro frowned; his fun was over for the day. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at Tazula. "What are you doing here?"

"Running."

"In your uniform?"

Tazula blushed, "Well, it's not like I don't have extras." She looked at him and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished with practice," Momoshiro pulled on the strap of his tennis bag. "It's getting kind of late, shouldn't you be heading home."

Tazula shrugged, "I should, demo I need to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow, Takeshi-kun."

Momoshiro grabbed her wrist, before she had a chance to sprint off. "You shouldn't be here alone. Mind if I keep you company?"

Tazula smiled, "If you absolutely have to." She tossed a glance over her shoulder and stared at the back of Ryoma's head. Why did he make her head itch like Mimi?

"Do you know Echizen?"

Tazula whipped her head to the purple-eyed boy. There was something about that last name. "He's that Ryo-tennis kid that everyone talks about, right?"

Momoshiro chuckled, "'Ryo-tennis kid'? You soccer girls really don't like us, do you?" He raised his eyebrows when she stuck her tongue out. "By the way, omedetō. Though I'd prefer if you were on tennis."

Tazula rolled her eyes. "Only because you want to keep teasing me, ne?"

Momoshiro grinned, "You know me so well." He rested on the grass and raised an eyebrow. "Nani? You're not going to run?"

The transfer shook her head and sat down next to him. "Iie. I don't feel up to it anymore. Oi, Takeshi-kun, can I ask you a question?"

The tennis player nodded. "Hai."

Tazula bit her lip, thinking. Would asking bluntly cause suspicion? She didn't want any more curiosity to revolve around her. It was bad enough being the girl from overseas and to add to it, without parents. She didn't need people meddling in her past. She didn't want questions asked. But if she learned anything of her two weeks in Japan, it was that there was no hesitation; if you wanted to know something, you didn't dance around the subject and drop subtle hints like in America.

"Does that little boy have a brother?"

* * *

**DayDream: All right, so I've recently begun to take others in to consideration. A new feat for me. So I'm going to be putting the translation of the Japanese words/phrases in ()—parenthesis. It'll also make it easier on me. I hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations. I'm starting to get a lot of those. I take constructive criticism if anyone is willing to give their take on how the fic is going right now. Please review! =^.^=**


	8. What is Going On?

**DayDream: Another chapter done! Alright, so I'm not sure if I mentioned in the previous chapter that I was going to put the translation in ()—bold parenthesis. I am, but only the uncommon ones. Cause, come on, who doesn't know what 'Hai' means by now. Like in the previous chapter, 'omedet****ō****' means congratulations. And the underlined sentences are in English.  
Another note is the last name of the twins. I know in the 6****th**** chapter I gave them the surname of Matsuki, but I changed it to Yamato. You'll see why. Sorry for the mix up all!**

**Anyway, on with the recognitions. Thanks you to **_**etherealai, Nythera (btw=yes, when she said little boy, she did in fact mean Ryoma because she's two years his senior, as in 14), **_**and **_**lingfeng**_**. And while I was talking about age, I want to make sure I clear up the ages: Ryoma [12], Tazula [14], Momoshiro [15]. I'll include the others' ages as the story continues! I'm going to fix that! =^.^=**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: What is Going On?**

"Oi! Hidaka!"

Tazula turned around and her eyebrows furrowed. "Konnichiwa," she hesitated. What was his name again? He looked familiar enough with his chestnut hair and mahogany eyes. Recognition clicked. "Keno-kun." She hadn't even noticed anyone. Her mind was too preoccupied with her conversation that she had had with Momoshiro. It had been two days and she never saw the kid again. Granted, if she wanted she could go watch Momoshiro practice, but that thought was thrown out the window with disgust. No way was she going to step foot on a tennis court any time soon.

The fifteen year old grinned and sprinted towards her. "So, I saw you earlier playing sakkā **(soccer)** and you were really great."

Tazula beamed at the compliment. "Arigatou, demo I was actually trying out. Practices don't start until next week." She frowned inwardly, that had been almost a week ago and he was just telling her now?

Keno, Seigo chuckled and grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Tell me when the first game is, hai? I want to be one of the first ones to know."

Tazula blinked and nodded. "Hai." She didn't think any deeper in to what Seigo was implying and continued the more-or-less awkward walk home with the second year. Her mind really wasn't paying any attention to what the boy was saying. Again, she was busying repeating the conversation in her head.

_Flashback:_

_Momoshiro blinked. Why would Tazula want to know if Ryoma had a brother? He frowned, not liking where his thoughts were drifting. Was it because she was interested, but didn't want to go for younger guys? Ryoma is, afterall, two years younger than her. But the way she phrased it, made his eyebrow furrow. Does that 'little boy' . . . As if Ryoma was a six year old. It wasn't his place to butt his nose in her business though._

"_Hai, his onii-san, Echizen, Ryoga." She didn't need to know that he was adopted._

_END of Flashback_

After that she had gone home and looked for any clues about Ryoga. Unfortunately, Suzumi hadn't been home to help. Surely, the woman would know an Echizen, Ryoga. But for once, her blind luck paid off. It wasn't much, but the picture she found made her feel better. She knew why her arm reacted the way it did when she first heard Ryoga's name. She had known the boy. The thing that worried her was how much Ryoga looked like the boy she had run into. Sure they were brothers, but it was scary how much alike they were in appearance.

"Hidaka-chan?"

Tazula jerked out of her train of thought and stared blankly at the boy in front of her. Why was he with her? "H-Hai?" It was too obvious that she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Daijōbu desu ka?"

Tazula nodded, ignoring his concern and mistaking it for brown-nosing. "Hai, daijōbu." She looked around the area, finally realizing that they were heading towards the shopping district. "Ano . . . I have to get home. Syaonara, Keno-kun!" She quickly turned back around and sprinted home. Her mind reeling; it was Wednesday.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P..o.T.~

Tazula paced around in her room. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but exhaustion was the last thing showing on her. Of course, having barely any rest, she went through her usual morning routine much faster than normal. The time she had left to kill was getting to her. Today was the day that _he _would come. Her stomach solidified; her thoughts drifting to how the meeting wasn't going to go as planned. She had been tempted to call Mr. Nulty, but decided against it. The poor many didn't need to hear from her about what was going on. He was being informed through what he called the 'network'.

!

Tazula jumped a mile in the air, or was it a meter, now? She quickly turned off her alarm clock before it could give her a heart attack and scowled; stupid metric system! She furiously rubbed her face, a habit of hers that showed how frustrated she was.

"Oi, kid! Time to get up!"

Tazula was very tempted to kick the bedpost, but thought better. The last things she needed was a stubbed toe and an explanation to Suzumi. "I'll be down in a second!" She blinked, surprising herself. Since when did she speak English to reply to Japanese. She groaned, today was going to be a mother—

"We're in Japan, kid. Speak the language." She could picture Suzumi smirking.

So what if she was constantly studying the language she had practically forgotten every night? It wasn't her fault she didn't want to come across as incompetent, especially since she was new. She hated that. She hated that no one knew what lines not to cross, what not to speak about, what didn't make her tick. She didn't want to tip-toe around, being careful not to mention her past because for these Japanese, it was something they all liked to hear about. She cursed races that prided themselves in heritage.

Tazula settled for punching her pillow angrily. She reminded herself to not alert Suzumi of her current emotions. The inn manager would probably end up keeping her mouth about the meeting that was to take place today. She wanted to say that she was sick; not wanting to go to school (Momoshiro had, luckily, not asked her about Ryoma) and staying home to listen to what the attorney had to say about . . . Well, the reason she was there.

"I'll be here when you get home from Mimi's party."

Tazula paused to consider the statement. Party? She blinked. Oh, _that_ party with _that_ Mimi. She nodded. "Hai," she managed almost reluctantly. What if she wanted to come home after school? It wasn't like the party was immediately after classes ended.

Suzumi patted the girl on the head and smiled. "Have a good day." She passed the well-made bentō **(**box lunch**)** into the girl's hands and pushed her out the door. Her smile died and she sighed heavily. The meeting was not going to be pleasant. She rubbed her temples, praying that the athletic child would not come home after school, but she had a feeling that the girl might. What would she do?

Tazula had a permanent frown on her face as she walked into the school. The second years in some of her classes seemed to catch the hint that she was not to be talked to; however, Momoshiro went out of his way to greet her. Then of course, he proceeded to talk about tennis to anyone who was willing to offer an ear, as many of the students were tennis fans.

She scowled when he decided to include her in his conversation.

"So o-chibi says that the tennis in America is pretty good. What do you think?"

Tazula rubbed her arm; it was beginning to tingle, which would lead to throbbing. That was something she could do without on this blasted, god-awful day. She regarded him coolly and decided to play a little game. If the teacher didn't care that her students were talking up a storm, she'd be happy to oblige. It wasn't as if Mathematics was her worse subject.

"Tennis?" She shrugged. "Not much of a sport where I come from." She did not miss the slack jaws, unbelieving faces, and the temperature of the air. She could care less, though. She was not in the mood. "The sport everyone prefers next to futtobōru **(football)** is sakkā **(soccer)**."

The twins on the far right side of the class smirked at each other. They nodded to each other and stuck their tongues out at Momoshiro. About time someone showed that thickheaded boy. "Mweh!" They taunted.

The purple eyed boy's eyebrow twitched. He tended to forget that the Yamato twins were in his class. Those soccer fanatics had probably already corrupted his poor Tazu-chan. Wait, _his_ Tazu-chan? He frowned. Stupid girls. He needed tennis. Thinking of tennis, he wondered why those twins didn't take up on the sport, seeing as how their onii-san had been a captain.

"Oi, Hidaka!" Yamato, Nana—the more vocal twin—called, waving. "I didn't know you were in our class. You're coming to Mimi-chan's party, ne?" The almond brunette had shorter hair to match her spunky personality.

Tazula was well aware of all the eyes on her. She could say 'yes', but that could be a lie seeing as she wanted to make a pit-stop at home. She could say 'no' or 'maybe', but both of those answers required an explanation she wasn't ready to give, or willing to.

"A party?" Momoshiro raised an eyebrow, grinning. "And you didn't invite me?"

Tazula scowled and was about to retort when a new voice with an edge butted in. "Oi! Leave Hidaka-chan alone! Can't you see that you're bothering her?"

Tazula whipped her head towards the voice, wanting to thank her savior. "Keno-kun, arigatou." Finally someone had clued in on her all-too-obvious aura. She spared a glance at the clock and almost let out a 'Hallelujah', seeing the time. She was free from the griping fifteen year olds.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Tadaima **(I'm home)**!" Tazula hurried into the house, her heart hammering. She had managed to avoid almost all the soccer girls and curious people for the day. A feat she was sure she wouldn't be able to repeat. Stepping into the house, she could feel a strange atmosphere. It was tense, anxious, but light. That made her frown. What was going on?

"Of course you are. Okaerinasai **(Welcome home)**. We're in the living room, kid."

Tazula inhaled sharply. So that guy was here. She steeled herself and walked into the living room. Her heart stopped when she locked eyes with the withered old man. "Agasuri, Taichi," she whispered.

* * *

**DayDream: Alright, that took so much longer than expected. But I finished with this chapter and I'm already working on the next one. Sorry about the delay, but my little sister has the computer on weekdays and I have it on weekends. Hope you enjoyed this little tid-bit. Please review, it always makes my day. =^.^=**


	9. What a Long Day

**DayDream: So sorry for the extremely long delay. I was on Hiatus for a while because school started and I've been swamped with homework and matches. I also, sort of lost interest in this fic, but I'm back. I'm going to make sure that the story line stays focused on Ryoma and Tazula's relationship, as it should be. I also want to thank **_**vampireemi, ProjXPsyClone**_** (I read their story and they added me! What could be better?)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: What a Long Day**

Tazula panted, resting her hands on her knees. She looked at the house in front of her, biting her lip. The meeting was still fresh on her mind. She sighed heavily. What else could happen on this day? She shook her head; it would do her no good thinking about the meeting. She knocked on the door and waited.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it." Mimi greeted as she opened the door to let Tazula in. "Yōkoso watashi no ie ni **(Welcome to my house)**!" She made a grand sweeping gesture as she led her guest to the living room where the rest of the players were.

"Aw man! I was so close to winning!" Nana exclaimed. "No fair!" She dug around in her pockets for some money and slapped it on the table. She scowled, clearly unhappy about losing, and plopped down on the floor next to her sister.

"Oh, we placed bets on when you would get here," Mimi informed nonchalantly. She collected money from the participating players and grinned. "Fifteen minutes, not bad."

Yoko shrugged helplessly. "Gomen Tazula-chan. I couldn't do anything."

The newbie shook her head, smiling. "It's fine. I wasn't planning on coming anyway," she whispered, "So who would've won then?"

Yoko giggled, happy that Tazula wasn't mad at her. "Then Rae-chan would have been the happiest person here, demo I'm sure you made Ayame-chan content. She's been trying to gather data on everyone."

"Musume **(daughter)**, who was that at the door?" Ms. Saturo came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands. "Was it the girl you were waiting on?"

The red head nodded, "Hai. Okaa-san, this is Hidaka, Tazula, soon-to-be sweeper and defender." She gestured to the light-eyed girl.

Tazula stood up and bowed. "Dōzo yoroshiko **(I'm pleased to meet you)** Saturo-san." She straightened back up to find the older woman almost gawking at her. Her face was as white as a sheet, as if she had seen a ghost.

"G-Gomen nasai, demo ano . . . what did you say your name was?" The older version of Mimi stood there, her eyes wide.

Mimi frowned at her mother's unusual behavior. "Okaa-san, daijōbu desu ka? You don't look so well."

Tazula flushed. She did not like being in the spotlight and everyone was watching! Her smile wavered. Why was Mimi's mom looking at her that way? "Watashi no namae wa Hidaka, Tazula."

Ms. Saturo finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and smiled softly. "Hidaka, Tazula," she whispered and shook her head slightly. She let out an amused chuckle. "I swear you look just like . . ."

Tazula frowned, "Matte. Saturo-san, who do you _think_ I look like?" Her gut twisted. She waited for an answer.

Ms. Saturo shook her head, "Just like one of my students, is all. Gomen about the interruption. Food is ready, musume." And with that she left.

Mimi sighed and shook her head. "Okaa-san, why do you have to be so weird?" She called after her mom. She turned to her friends with a smile on her face. "Gomen, you know that she's a college professor so almost everyone reminds her of her students. So anyway, on with the reason we're here!"

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Tazula flopped on her bed, thankful that the weekend was just a school day away. She allowed her mind to wander about everything that had occurred today. Seigo had saved her from an uncomfortable situation, Mr. Agasuri had some unsettling news, and Mimi's mom finally confessed who she looked like—picture and all.

She frowned, letting her mind wander to Mr. Agasuri first. She had arrived just a minute after him, but left upon Suzumi's request. So whatever happened after that was lost to her. She really wished she could keep one of the cars though. Luckily two had survived the earthquake. As for the house, the only thing that could be sold was the property, but it wasn't bad. Ten acres was pretty good stuff. The gym or rehabilitation center was on the other side of town, so nothing had happened to it.

The next pressing matter on her mind was the student she looked like. Ms. Saturo had shown her a photo of her class and pointed out a Meino, Nanako. The resemblance scared her. Nanako had the same shade of hair color as both her and Suzumi. The eyes though, they were a violet color, about the same as Momoshiro's. Her skin was the same color's as Suzumi's—lighter than hers, but the facial structure around the nose and cheekbones was the same as hers. If she didn't know any better, then she would claim Nanako as a relative.

Ms. Saturo had told her that she was staying with her uncle, aunt, and cousin. Nothing else about the family and that put her in a stump. She wished she could just ask Suzumi everything, but the woman had left to work. She frowned and decided to take a short walk. Anything was better than staying inside by herself. Maybe she'd run into someone she knew.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Karupin! Karupin!" Ryoma sighed. Where was his cat? One second, the feline was happily sleeping and the next it took off. He didn't know what sucked more: His missing cat or the fact that he was all alone in looking for it because no one else had been home, but him.

"Karupin, where are you?" The tennis prodigy turned the corner and jogged into the near-by park. Could his cat have seen the cattails by the pond? It was worth a shot. He spotted a brown bushy tail on the bridge that went over the pond. 'Tsui ni _**(Finally)**_,_'_ he whispered, relieved that his cat hadn't been caught by animal control.

A giggle sounded from nearby and he turned to see that girl again, the one that he had seen at the school.

"You're one silly cat, you know that? Extremely lazy to boot. What do your owners do with you?" Tazula sighed contently as she stroked the cat. It was lying comfortably on her lap, purring every now and then. She had been surprised when it approached her and even more so when it plopped itself down like it knew her. She was happy to find that the cat was very receptive to English and that was a load off. Really, how could she have mindless conversations in Japanese?

"We let Karupin sleep the day away."

Tazula whipped her head around and her eyes widened. "I-It's y-y-you," she stuttered out, pointing a finger at him. "Y-You're h-him . . . ano . . ." She frowned. Wait, who was he again?

* * *

**DayDream: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I watched Kalpin's Adventure just to get some inspiration. That cat is crazy for its favorite toy. And it's so adorable. I was looking online and saw that someone made a Karupin plushie! *squeal* So want it. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Why Is This Happening?

**DayDream: I feel pumped about restarting this. The only bad thing, it adds to all the writing I already have to do. Which reminds me, I have deadlines to meet! Sorry about it taking so long to update, but I promise you that I haven't abandon it! I'd also like to correct something I said earlier. The last name of the twins is NOT Yamato, it's Yūdai. (For those avid fans, as we all are, I'm sure you're catching on to why I've gave them that surname.) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
Thanks to my readers and reviewers: **_**RenKun-Sensei, greenmindedblueblood, chivini, iXheartXrecX75, moonstar32194, **_**and **_**Midnight Twins.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Why Is This Happening?**

Ryoma frowned and Tazula quickly misinterpreted his facial reaction. She bowed her head, "Gomen, watashi no namae wa Hidaka, Tazula. This is your nekko?" She gestured to the purring cat.

Ryoma nodded and sat down beside the older girl. "Yeah, his name is Karupin." He fondly petted the 'slumbering' cat. "It's not like him to run away though." He frowned at that statement.

Tazula frowned as well, staring sideways at the boy. It was the same kid she ran into a few days back when she had ran into Momoshiro at the school afterhours. What was his name again? The only one coming to mind was Ryoga, but she knew that it was his older brother. "Ne, Echizen-kun, ano . . ."

Ryoma frowned, but chuckled softly before he burst out laughing.

Tazula's brows furrowed, her lips in a pout. She had an urge to knock his hat off and her right fist was raised to strike, but she realized he wasn't wearing one. And that confused her. She was about to pull his shirt over his head when she realized that her fist was having a slight spasm and it scared her. She drew it back to her side and cradled it.

"Y-Y-You—I can't—URGH! You're a jerk! No wonder your cat ran away! I can't stand you!" Her frustration led to her yelling out in the most comfortable tongue and a furious forehead rub.

Ryoma stopped and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "Finally. It's been too long since I've had an actual conversation in English. It sounds foreign to my ears." He watched for Tazula's reaction, but got none and frowned. "Uh, Tazula, are you okay?"

The dark haired female slowly pried her eyes open and inhaled deeply. She felt shaken up, but had to pull herself together. She nodded meekly. "G-Gomen nasai, I-I," she realized that she was answering Japanese to English and frowned. She did not want to be laughed at again. "I'm fine." She turned to him and thumped his head. "I repeat, 'you're a jerk'. Why did you laugh at me?"

Ryoma rubbed his head and pouted. "Ouch. You didn't have to hit me." He flicked her nose, feeling unusually comfortable joking around with her. His usual stoic, too-cool attitude was gone. He felt like a kid again. "I laughed at you because you're weird. Who talks back in Japanese when someone speaks English to them?"

Tazula felt her cheeks grow warm. She stuck her tongue out. "The same kind of person that replies in English to Japanese." She gave him a pointed look and poked his forehead. "Karupin is more behaved than you are and that's just sad."

Ryoma glared lightly and took the time to actually look at her. She was dressed in gray sweats that went up to her knees, an overly large black shirt that slipped off both her shoulders with a bright orange tank top underneath, and worn out running shoes. Her long navy hair was tied loosely with an elastic band. He frowned, thinking. She reminded him a little of Nanako-neechan, just staring at the pond and scratching Karupin unconsciously.

"So you go to my school?" He felt the need to start a conversation, though their silence was quite comfortable.

Tazula nodded. "Yeah, I started two weeks ago. Such a change from a U.S. school, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows and regarded him with a surprised expression. "I mean, you would know, right? Unless everything I've heard is a lie."

Ryoma shook his head. "It's pretty crazy here, huh? Karupin doesn't seem to mind the change, though and you get use to it."

Tazula cocked her head and looked down at the Siamese on her lap. "Karupin came here from the U.S. with you? You didn't get Karupin here?"

Again, Ryoma shook his head. "Nah, a friend of mine bought Karupin for me before we moved here. Like a parting gift, I guess because it's all I have of her."

Tazula nodded and was about to say something when her watch beeped. Her eyes widened looking at the time and she quickly stood up, carrying Karupin. "I, uh, have to go. Gotta go make dinner, you know?" She nuzzled the cat with her cheek before handing Karupin over. "Take good care of Karupin, alright? I don't want to find out that you lost him, alright?"

Ryoma nodded, a feeling of de-ja vu washed over him as he took Karupin back. He watched Tazula leave and frowned. He could feel a migraine coming on and it wasn't a normal one. He looked down at his cat. "You just love getting me into strange situations, don't you?"

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Ryoma looked around the schoolyard while trying to remain inconspicuous. Where was she? He frowned; why was he looking for her? Didn't he have somewhere to be?

"Oi, O-chibi, what are you doing?" Momoshiro bounded up to the young teen and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked around as well as if hoping that whatever his younger charge was looking for would appear.

Ryoma shrugged the hand off. "Nothing. I've got to get to class."

Momoshiro frowned, "Demo class doesn't start for another ten minutes!" He sighed as the prince fled from view.

Tazula crept out from behind the wall and exhaled in relief. She was clutching her right arm tightly, her knuckles white. Why was this happening now? She hadn't had a reaction this repetitive in years. She prayed to God . . . erm, Kami that it wouldn't happen again.

"Tazula-chan!"

A hardcore nuggie messed up her braided hair and a grinning Amili cackled madly. "So serious in the morning. It'll give you wrinkles, you know?" She lightly pushed her should against Tazula's. "What were you hiding back here for? Was Ayame-chan looking for you?" She whispered the last question, shifting her eyes back and forth in mock suspicion.

Tazula rolled her eyes. "Iie, not Ayame-chan." She cringed when she heard her name being repeated.

Ayame made a small 'o' with her mouth. "I see why you hid," she whispered, slowly making her get-away.

Tazula frowned and nodded, leaning back to whisper to the honey-brunette. "Hai, so do you think we can make an escape?" Her question fell on deaf ears and she turned to realize her friend wasn't there and Momoshiro was quickly approaching. She cursed her bad luck. If she tried to make a getaway now, it would be all too obvious.

"Oi! Hidaka-chan!" The Yamato twins chorused, waving to the dark haired girl.

Glad to have an escape, the almost-fifteen year old ran to the waiting girls. She was still feeling shaky from yesterday's encounter and didn't want to press her luck. Once she was safely home, she could explore the possible reasons for her arm spasms and maybe call a good doctor. All of this without alerting Suzumi would be very nice.

"You're getting pretty famous with those tennis-temes," Nana stated with a frown. "You know it's taboo to even be associated with them, ne?"

Hana rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. "She's right, though. Talking with them without reason is bad enough, but socially engaging with those pig-headed, egotistical, self-centered-temes is by far the worse crime you can commit, it's a taboo against the soccer team."

Tazula stared, mouth agape. "I don't remember signing a contract or anything when I joined." She about nearly yelled.

Hana patted her head sympathetically. "It was in the information packet. I believe the third paragraph, second-to-last sentence. 'Any and all players must abide by team captain's rules, whether or not written until the end of playing season.'" She recited.

Nana nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! And we all obey!" She gave Tazula a pointed look. "Guess we'll see you during second block!" She grabbed a hold of her sister and dragged her away.

Tazula sighed. She had a feeling that today was going to last forever. She cast a quick glance at the sky, it's vast pure blue color mocking her. She scowled and left for her locker, needing to put up her athletic bag before going to class.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Konnichiwa Hidaka-chan!"

Tazula put up her school shoes and smiled. "Keno-kun, konnichiwa." She grabbed her sports bad, making sure her cleats were inside.

"Ano . . . well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for sushi. I know it's last minute and all, demo—"

"Gomen, no time. Maybe next month." Kai rudely intruded and grabbed Tazula's arm. "Sakkā starts in ten minutes and I don't intend to let you be late for our first practice," she said to the girl. "Find someone else Keno-san!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Gomen nasai!" The younger girl shouted before they were completely out if his hearing range. She turned to her captain with a pout. "That was a little rude Matsu-senpai. I would've said 'iie'."

"Hai, I know, demo that would've taken even longer than just going to the sushi bar with him. My first unwritten rule is no otoko no ko **(boys)** until after we win our first game and iie, a tie doesn't count."

Tazula sweatdropped, giving in. "When is our first game, Matsu-senpai?"

The ebony haired player glanced casually at Tazula. "In two weeks." She stated plainly.

"NANI? Two weeks? Demo, that barely gives us any time to practice and-and . . . and, well!" She sputtered looking for some way to express her astonishment.

Kai nodded absentmindedly, not really concerned with the new girl's outburst. "Hai and that's why for the next two weeks all you'll be doing is eating, sleeping, living, and breathing sakkā."

Tazula gave a nervous giggle at Kai's intense stare. "H-Hai, hai. Whatever you say, kyaputen **(captain)**." Practice would make Tazula want to take back her sentence.

* * *

**DayDream: I decided to finally start the soccer season, because once it's started, more about Tazula will be revealed. And who doesn't want to know more about what happened in the past? Please R 'n' R. It makes me happy. The chapters will come sooner than they did this time. Now let's all be like Momoshiro and find out if Ryoma likes Tazula and if he'll start to remember her.**


	11. How I Know You

**DayDream: I love that everyone has been adding me or my story to their favorites, but I haven't been receiving that much feedback. If you could please actually write to me, Any kind of comment is accepted. It helps me write faster and totally makes my day! I take the criticism and use the ideas that some of you give me. I've been kind of busy with scholarships, I mean Senior year, baby! So naturally, it's a lot of work and that's why it's taken me forever to update.  
Thanks to: **_**AmiH97**_**. You were the only one whose name showed for the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one. A juicy secret is about to be revealed!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: How I Know You**

"Hidaka! I want you to stay on your man, even after they pass you and the sweeper. You're a DEFENDER so DEFEND!"

Tazula gave Coach Matsu a sour look when his back was turned and then hung her head. It sucked being the new girl; he was bagging on her more than anyone else. She sucked up her sulky mood and took her position as defender once again. Her body still ached from the tackles she had received from her teammates. They had called it 'breaking her in'.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Nana hissed as she rotated her temporarily pained ankle, "if you don't fight, leave."

Tazula's jaw clenched. Sure, Nana and her hadn't gotten off on the right foot and they hardly talked, but telling her to leave? Leave? If they wanted to see her in action, then she would fuckin' defend, damnit! She set her herself in a ready stance, knowing that they were going to target her.

Kai's coal eyes locked onto Tazula's periwinkle ones. A silent message was spoken: _'You're mine, k__ō__hai __**(junior,**__ usually meant as in underclassmen or age wise__**)**__.'_

Tazula did her best not to give any outward emotion. If she was going to hit hard, then she would do it with a surprise as well. She saw the forwards dribbling the ball and easily making it past her team's forwards. Coach had clearly divided the mock teams well as her team's fullbacks and wings sprung into action. She tensed with anticipation as Nana beckoned her farther up. Damn! . . . Kuso! She shook her head; now was not the time to be trying to figure out what language to curse in. Both Kai and Hana had broken through and were charging right at them.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Nana smirk at her sister. Hana's normally kind features were ablaze with competitiveness. One word came to Tazula's mind: berserker. She glanced over at Nana, wondering if the spunky twin was always in a half-berserker mode of some sort.

"They're coming!" Nana warned, an impish smirk on her features.

Tazula shuddered. It was no wonder that the twins were feared when put together on the same field. She blinked and both forwards were less than five meters away.

"Come on, Hidaka-chan!" Amili shouted from the sidelines with Yoko backing her up.

Tazula took a deep breath and bolted after Kai, trying to keep her from gaining the ball. So far, Nana was doing a great job dribbling the ball away from her sister.

"You think it'll be any more different this time?" Kai whispered.

Tazula narrowed her eyes. "Hai, I don't intend for you to make it past our sweeper."

Kai laughed, "Can you back that up?" She slipped past Tazula and received the ball from Hana.

The new defender gritted her teeth and poured on speed. There was no way in hell she was going to let Kai have this victory. She dove, semi-slide tackling and semi-jumping at Kai.

Both girls rolled to a stop on the grass, Tazula's back hitting with a thump. The ball rolled off the field towards Coach Matsu.

"Well I'll be." Kai muttered, grinning. She propped herself on her right elbow to face Tazula and show the others she was fine. "That was something else, shoshinsha **(beginner)**. What do you say we go at it again? I'm sure 'tou-san would love to see you do that again," she whispered the last sentence. When Tazula didn't answer, Kai frowned and sat up. "Oi, Hidaka-san."

"B-bokashi **(blurring**, but in this case, I mean 'blurry'**)**," Tazula coughed out. Stars glittered her tunnel vision. She wheezed slightly before coughing more. "I-Itai." She closed her eyes tightly as needle-like pain repeatedly shot a small area on her back.

"Hidaka-san, can you hear me?" Kai kneeled over the still fallen girl. She held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding?" She snapped with her other hand to get Tazula's fading attention. "Oi, ni shūchū suru **(concentrate)**!"

"Tazula-chan, daijōbu desu ka?" Yoko pressed the back of her hand to Tazula's forehead and shook her head. "No fever. Lift her up slowly. Her head might not be getting enough oxygen while she's lying down." She watched carefully as Kai, Nana, Hana, and Emi lifted Tazula off the grass and held her with iron grips.

The soccer rookie slowly blinked as her sense of equilibrium was restored. She winced at the pain in her lower back, but said nothing about it. "How was that? Still think I should leave?" She looked at Nana with a wry smile.

The short haired brunette grinned. "Not at all. You did good. For a shoshinsha **(beginner)**." She winked playfully at Tazula.

Coach Matsu came over to the girls, eyeing Tazula critically. "Hidaka, take fifteen and have Yoko-kun look over you." He paused as if trying to decide whether he should say anything else of not. "Doryoku ii **(Nice work)**."

For the rest of practice, Tazula performed drill after drill and scrimmage after scrimmage as if she were at try-outs. Of course she had to argue with her coach before he had let her participate again.

Coach Matsu blew his whistle and Yoko hustled to the gathered girls with water. "I want to tell you that after this practice, I'm sure we'll do fine in our first game. Tomorrow we'll do a few more drills and another scrimmage. I'll be testing you for positions. Those who are flexible, be ready to be at any position." He looked at his manager.

Yoko nodded along with the girls and took her cue from Coach Matsu. "I'll also be pulling some of you out to get sizes for the uniforms."

"Mi-na, hands in." Kai ordered, sticking her hand in the middle of their huddle. "Seigaku on three. Ichi, ni, san—"

"SEIGAKU!" Everyone screamed.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Tadaima **(I'm home)**!" Tazula announced, exhausted from her workout. She desperately needed a hot bath. Her muscles were starting to stiffen up.

"Okaeri nasai **(Welcome home)**, kid."

Tazula walked into the living room. "Oi, Suzu, I'm going to take a shower. Soccer was intense and I'm beat, so. . . "She trailed off, finally noticing the other occupant in the room. "Ano, konbawa. Fujin-san **(Miss Lady**, literal translation**)**. Yoroshiku." She gave a quick bow, feeling embarrassed.

"You play sakkã? I never thought I'd see the day you'd abandon tennis."

Confusion was written all over Tazula's face. Who the heck was this woman? She understood English as well? And why did she mention tennis?

"Kid, meet your social worker."

The dark haired lady flashed a kind smile. "You can call me Rinko. I'm not that in too formalities when dealing with clients."

Tazula racked her brain at the sound of the name. She shook the lady's hand, trying to recall why the name 'Rinko' was so familiar. "Ano . . . by any chance are you Takeuchi, Rinko-san?"

The dark green haired lady blinked and nodded. "Hai, how did you know?" Her heart pounded a little faster. Did she remember? Was her memory back? If it was, did that mean he would get his back as well?

Tazula cocked her head, her eyebrows furrowed. How did she know? Her eyes opened wide and she hit her fist on her open palm. "Mr. Nulty." She didn't even realize she had spoken in English until the social worker responded.

"I see, so he told you who I'd be ahead of time. That trickster. I'm sure he had all this planned out."

Tazula shot Suzumi a confused look. She was beginning to feel light-headed like she did back on the plane. A dull buzz in her ear made its appearance and she blinked multiple times, trying to get rid of the strange sensation that had just washed over her. She felt dizzy and began to sway. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head once and she collapsed to the floor.

"Tazula!" "Kid!"

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

" . . . mental stress."

Tazula groaned softly as she slowly came into consciousness.

". . . should probably . . . later. She's not. . . don't want to . . . problems."

"Stay." Suzumi's voice rang clear in the quiet house.

Tazula blinked realizing she was in her room. She rubbed her forehead, slightly furious with herself for just passing out. What was happening to her? She hadn't felt this way in ages. The fainting, headaches, dizziness, and the insistent buzzing, it was all too familiar. At least the pain behind her eyeballs wasn't there. At times, she wouldn't be able to open her eyes because the pain was intense.

"Do you think she's alright? She's been sleeping for quite a while."

Suzumi chuckled, "Hai, she's fine. That girl . . . it gets like this, she gets like this. And she had just gotten home from practice. Did you see how beat up she was? I wouldn't be surprised if she was pushed around some then." She shook her head, "Just like her father, ne?"

Rinko smiled softly, reminiscing about the man they were talking about. "I hope she isn't as reckless."

Suzumi's smile dropped and she looked away. "Iie, she's even more so." She said softly. "So you've been assigned as her social worker? Talk about fate."

Rinko grinned. "Tell me about it. My position was reassigned. I had been working as a DA's assistant and then I get told that there's a case that needed to be taken up and since I was only an assistant I was put on it. Imagine my surprise when I see your address."

Suzumi grinned, "Well imagine my surprise when I see you at the door. You haven't been here since the incident in America."

The good mood died instantly as both adults were lost in their thoughts of the event that occurred four years ago.

"How do you know me? And how do you know my family?" Tazula stood at the doorway, her arms crossed and eyes boring into Rinko's.

The lawyer's heart dropped. So the girl's memory wasn't back. Four years and she still didn't remember. What did that mean? Were the Echizens just nothing more than strangers now, not family?

"It's obvious that you know a lot about my family. With the way you two were talking about my father, it was pretty difficult not to notice. Who are you really? What's your connection to my family? To me?"  
"Kid," Suzumi started, her voice had a slight edge to it. "Why don't you go take a shower? You need to relax and clean up." Her tone implied a command.

Tazula promptly ignored her. "I'm not a kid, damnit! Suzumi, stop trying to protect me! I need to know what the hell is going on here!" She returned her attention to Rinko. "You didn't answer my questions."

The brunette sighed. "Watashi no namae wa Takeuchi-Echizen, Rinko. I'm—"

Tazula shook her head, glaring. "I'm not stupid. Answer me in English! I know you can speak it."

Rinko was taken aback by the girl's harsh tone. Never in her life had she seen the girl act like this. "Tazula, I'm Rinko Takeuchi-Echizen. I'm your aunt's cousin. That's how I know you and that's how our families' are connected."

* * *

**DayDream: So? What do you think? Please review. The next chapter is on its way. With Christmas coming up, I might do a little special :)**


	12. It Isn't Always Forgotten

**DayDream: Merry late Holidays and Happy late New Year. I hope everything is off to a great start for everyone. I thought I'd start off the new year by updating, even though we're pretty good into the new year. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to create a holiday special chapter, but I've been so busy with holiday homework and work. Everything has been pretty hectic.**

**Arigatou to **_**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Death by Damnation, babiix3, blackraven1413BR,**_**and**_** Fadey.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: It Isn't Always Forgotten**

The rain poured down, but it didn't make a difference to the fourteen year old. She sat on the bench, staring blankly ahead. How was she suppose to go back now? How could such an important fact be kept from her for so long? How come she couldn't remember? She lowered her gaze to her feet, her vision blurring from tears. It just wasn't fair! Everything that had happened since she woke up in the hospital four years ago, just kept getting worse.

Tazula sniffed, not caring if she got sick. She hoped that they never found her. She wanted to go back home so badly. She rubbed her forehead. This was all so complicated. She buried her face in her hands. It was difficult enough being a teenager.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. Tazula looked up, confused and made eye contact with a smiling red head.

"You'll catch a cold sitting out here in the rain." Mimi tilted her head, smiling softly. "Kai-sempai won't appreciate it, especially with the game coming up." She offered a hand, "There's some tea at my house."

Tazula tried to smile, but her lips only twitched. "Arigatou Saturo-chan," she said softly and took the red head's hand. She didn't mind the silent walk to Mimi's house, just happy to be getting further from her place.

"Okaa-san, we have a visitor," Mimi called while closing the door behind her. She put her umbrella in the basket by the door and slipped off her shoes, changing into the tiger slippers at the door. "Matte, I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes to change into."

Mimi's mother poked her head into the hallway and her eyes widened. "Oh! Tazula-chan, you're soaking wet." She analyzed the girl with a motherly eye and 'tsked'. "Musume **(daughter)**! Hayaku **(hurry up)**, she's shivering."

Mimi rushed to the hallway entrance, her arms full, "Here." Together, mother and daughter helped dry off the drenched teen. All three finished in the living room with mugs of steaming tea minutes later, basking in the warmth of fleece clothing and the crackling fireplace.

Tazula gazed at the pictures around the living room. Her mind had been too preoccupied that last she was here to take in what a home without so much sorrow. Her eyes widened and she choked on her tea when she spotted a framed picture tucked off to the side.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tazula asked, not noticing her English. She scrambled from the couch and made her way to the picture. "EH? Is that . . . is that me?" Her words coming out in different languages due to her shock.

Mimi frowned and viewed the photograph as well. She blinked, "Okaa-san, what is this picture?" She turned to her mother, only to find that she wasn't there. "Okaa-san?"

Ms. Saturo came out of a room with a large looking-book in her hands. "You were so young when you left so I'm not surprised that you don't really remember your time here or anyone you met here." She offered the album to the two girls. "I think it's time I enlighten you about your life in Japan."

For the next hour, both Mimi and Tazula flipped through the pictures, hearing the stories Ms. Saturo would tell about each. Important dates were pointed out and embarrassing tales were told with glee.

"So desu, we couldn't separate the two of you," Ms. Saturo said while chuckling.

Tazula sighed contently, her heart swollen with happiness. She finally knew more about her parents and felt more culturally integrated into Japan. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was also warming up to Mimi. Her first impression was wrong and knowing that the two had been so close made her feel sour. Luckily, the red head didn't hold it against her.

"We're friends. A small spat isn't going to change that." She had said and with that the two went to sleep.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T~

"Okaa-san says that you should come over again. She misses you dearly." Mimi commented as she put on her school shoes.

Tazula raised an eyebrow. "'kaa-chan's words or yours?" She grinned at Mimi's admission. "I'll come over . . . soon." Her hesitation was clear. Though she knew that her relationship with the Saturos was suppose to be a closer one, she couldn't help but feel frightened. With them came her family, something she wasn't ready to face. She wanted to forget, but Ms. Saturo's words rang in her head: _'No matter how long or how awful or how much you either want to erase the past, it isn't always forgotten so easily.'_

Mimi nodded, appearing okay with that answer. "Ja ne, Tazu-chan. Try not to be late for sakkā." She winked and was gone in a flash.

Tazula smiled softly. Thankfully her friend understood. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up as if she was being watched. She turned around swiftly, but found no one. How strange.

* * *

**DayDream: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I should've updated so much more sooner, but I made myself become so lazy and avoided this. Feel free to flame me or whatever. I deserve this. Don't worry, though. This story will get right on track. And sorry it's so short.**


	13. Want to Start Something?

**DayDream:Wahooo! I finally updated in what seemed like forever, right? It's thanks to great readers and reviewers like you. I'm' happy to say that I've got my Mo-jo back! I hope you enjoy Tazula's first game. In truth, this actually did happen in one of our soccer matches. One of the girls on my team got into a fight on the field and got red flagged even though she didn't start it. **

**Individually, I'd like to thank—**_**BurntTree, ANBU-Winter-Snow, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu,**_** and**_** EdgeOfInsanity**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Want to Start Something?**

Tazula gritted her teeth and pushed back against the opposing player. She stuck her right foot out, sending the ball left. Her butt hit the ground, knees damaged from the ground's friction. She watched Rei receive the pass and grinned in triumph.

"OI! You need to watch your back!" Number 10—the girl she had accidently knocked down—threatened. She made sure to stand her full height—a good five inches taller than Tazula.

"This is sakkā, bitch. Get use to it." The Seigaku defender bit back and marched off to her position as center defender.

Number 10's fingers curled to fist her hand. "Sumimasen? What did you say?" She got in Tazula's face, snarling.

Tazula pushed the forward away, wanting her own space. Really.

"Don't touch my sister!" Another forward—one who looked like Number 10's exact duplicate—grabbed Tazula by the shoulders. She pulled back her fist and attempted to land a blow.

The Japanese-American ducked and tackled Number 5—Number 10's twin. She was then jumped on by Number 10 and pulled up by her hair. That got her pissed.

"Argh!" Tazula cried out viciously and jabbed her elbow into 10's stomach, but before she could make a punch, another opposing player caught her from behind.

The referee finally blew his whistle, stopping all action on the field. He withdrew a red card and gestured to Seigaku's side. Angry shouts erupted from the stands and players.

Tazula rubbed her sore cheek and spat out blood. Damn that Number 18. Right before the whistle sounded, 10 and 5 each landed a blow on her. She set her face and walked off the field with her held high, even though her ribs were bruised from a few kicks, courtesy of 18.

A slow applause started in the stands before it became louder. Tazula fought the grin on her face and plopped down on the metal bench.

"Here you go Tazula-chan."

Tazula smiled at the manager, but quickly grimaced. "Arigatou, Yoko-chan." She took the ice pack and place it on her face. Her skin prickled. Coach Matsu was staring . . . no, glaring at her. She waited, growing antsy. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Goal by number jyuichi, Saturo Mimi. Seishun Academy leads 5-0, first half."

Tazula had a ghost of a smile under the ice. Ayame was right: easy win. Her first game was much more different than she expected.

"Tazula-chan, Matsu-kōshi wants you to go to the locker room for the rest of the game." Yoko blushed, partly embarrassed to be sending someone off the field. "I'll accompany you, if you want," she offered quickly.

The blue haired teen lifted the ice off her numb face. "Hoping to leave before coach decides to play you?" She teased.

Yoko's face grew an even deeper hue of red and Tazula laughed.

"You're the one with the keys, so I guess I can't argue." Tazula followed the ebony haired girl back to the locker room.

"You know," Yoko started softly, "even though you got red flagged, I thought you did exactly what needed to be done. Those girls were getting away with a lot."

Tazula snorted, though a small smile played on her lips. "I'm sure coach has a different view point." She seated herself on the couch, relaxing. "You going back to the game?"

Yoko sighed, "Hai. I kind of have to." She took one last look around the locker room and left.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Mimi flinched looking at the bruise under Tazula's eye. "That looks like it hurts."

Tazula shrugged. "It did, but it's numb. I'm fine, just a bruised ego."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically while her teammates grinned. "Well thanks to your red flag, Yoko-chan finally got to play."

"Hai, my first and last game," the manager muttered. She cleaned her bloody nee with disinfectant. The first aid kit laid opened on the floor, its contents sprawled.

"I think you played amazingly," Kai said earnestly. She patted her friend on the back. "I never thought you could slide-tackle like that. Very impressive."

"And I wouldn't say that it was your first game," Ayame said from her corner. She said nothing more as a blushing Yoko glared at her.

Tazula sighed heavily, causing everyone to look her way. "I just can't believe that _I_ was the one who got flagged!" She whined. "I mean three against one and I was to one who got hurt." She made a face as is she smelled something repulsive. "Guess I won't be able to play in next week's game."

Kai nodded, her face grim. "Hai, there's no way to talk 'tou-san out of it. This really bites Hidaka-san. Our tournament is next weekend and it all depends on how we do on our next match. We could really use you." She gave the transfer student a disappointed look.

"Gomen nasai kyaputen **(captain)**," Tazula apologized. She frowned slightly. There was a tournament next week, just after their second game? Wasn't that a bit too much? Shook her head. "Demo, if you had been out there . . . I mean, you saw how she got in my face first!" She defended and opened her mouth to continue when the door opened. She quickly pressed her lips together.

All the players whipped their heads to the entrance of the locker room; their eyes were wide with anticipation. The apprehension in the room grew as Coach Matsu made his appearance.

"On'nanoko **(girls)**," Coach Matsu started, "ryōkōna doryoku **(good effort)** tonight. I want to see the same ferocity next week." His eyes landed on Tazula. "Hidaka, today was our team's debut, not a showcase for your fighting skills."

The said girl flinched under his heated gaze, but did not back away. She stood by what she did.

"As punishment, you will stay after every practice and clean up until after next week. I realize that I am punishing our efficiency as well as you when I say that you are not allowed to participate in our next two matches or the tournament. You will stay here and by watched by another coach as you complete the fitness exercises I will have ready for you."

Tazula hung her head. "Hai."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Twenty more."

Tazula gave an exasperate sigh and quickly wished she didn't. It was hard enough to keep air in her lungs. She panted heavily, sweat rolling off her pores in rivers.

"Eighteen . . . seventeen . . . sixteen . . ."

She could faintly hear the voice count down the last of her repetitions. Her muscles were past the point of screaming at her to stop. She knew that if she got a moment's break, she wouldn't get back up.

"Shiagari **(Finished)**!" The second that word left her mouth, Tazula collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.

"That's all for today."

Tazula panted and shook her head. "I-I c-can't stop . . . now." She really didn't want to. If she finished early, then she'd have to go home and face Suzumi. She still wanted some time before she actually confronted the older woman.

The brunette coach sighed. _'Great, another stubborn kid. Just what I need on my day off.'_ She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You completed everything that was on the list. What else do you want? I'm a tennis coach, kid. I don't do soccer."

Tazula struggled to stand again, her legs wobbling. "O-Onegai. There has to be something else."

Coach Ryuzaki pondered the request before grinning. "There is one thing, if you insist on this crazed exercising rampage of yours."

Tazula gulped, not liking how the atmosphere changed. Maybe she should quit while she was ahead. "A-Ano, Ryuzaku-san, what exactly are you going to have me do?"

If the tennis coach could cackle like a witch, she would've. Of course, that would have also given away to the torture that awaited the pipsqueak. Little did she know, she was in for a surprise.

* * *

**DayDream: Sorry for the delay. Since my school has like three or four snow days, I decided to get as much as possible done. I fine the problem lies in how to end the chapters. I hope you enjoyed this and review. The next chapter will be up sooner than this one.**


	14. What's Wrong With Me?

**DayDream: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I know I've said that countless times, but you won't believe how busy my senior year is. There's like five clubs, my work, homework, and chores. And prom is coming up in a month. (No I don't have a date!)**

**Sundays are my only day to rest. So here I am, trying to get chapters uploaded and update this freakin fic! Anyway, I'm sure most of you are anxious to move on and now that it's Spring Break, Maybe I can have more chapters ****. BTW, arigatou to **_**macchi-chan**_** who is reading my previous fic. It means a lot that people are still reading it.**

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers on this fic. Personally, **_**wordcrafter, dove tree, MelonSplash, **_**and **_**cookiiemonster**_**!**

***Update: I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I never published this chapter and it's been sitting around for a good two months now. What a horrible person I am! To make up for it, I'm putting up Chapter 15 right after this one! So sorry! (May 2011)**

* * *

**Chapter 14:What's Wrong? (With Me)**

The sky couldn't look more gray. At least, that's what Tazula thought, as she peered from under the hood of her sweatshirt. It was going to be a downpour, she realized, still jogging down the pavement. It kind of reminded her of that night . . . She shook her head. Three, almost four weeks had gone by. And nothing could compare to the blackness those clouds had held. Things were not looking her way.

Tazula hated bad weather. It only led to depressing thoughts and those were something she could do without. She quickly but quietly entered the house, not wanting to alert the other resident that she had arrived.

Hearing nothing else, she frowned and made her way to the kitchen. It was empty and silent, something she wasn't accustomed to. She was hesitant to call out to her guardian, still miffed at being treated like an incompetent baby. The betrayal stung deeply. She deserved to know the truth, damnit!

Tazula pulled opened the refrigerator door. In her peripheral vision, she noticed a small scrap of yellow notepad paper. Closing the door for now, she grabbed the scrap and immediately wished she hadn't. She crumpled the piece of paper, now upset. This was worse than actually running into her caretaker.

_You just can't keep avoiding your problems by running away. Rinko will be here in the morning to start her assessment. If you don't want to leave, then I suggest you swallow your pride and get over whatever issue you're having. Your placement depends on your ability to push past this.  
-Suzu_

Tazula cursed, frowning. Great. She slammed her fist against the metal door of the cold storage. The note crumpled in her fist, but its contents fresh on her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, Suzumi was right. She couldn't keep running away. But she was hurt. Her mind had been so wrapped up in her problems here, that she had no chance to contact Mr. Nulty and find out how it was going on his end.

RIIIING~~ RING~~!

Nursing her throbbing knuckles, Tazula picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi? Osaka residence."

"Moshi moshi. Oi, I've got a proposition to make. You interested?"

Tazula's eyes narrowed, but she didn't hesitate with her answer. "I'm listening."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Oi! Oi! OI!"

Tazula whipped her head around just in time to see Amili and Nana come bouncing up to her. The action caused her world to seem like it was spinning. They wore identical grins, which gave Tazula goosebumps. "You know, sometimes I think that you two are the twins."

Nana cackled gleefully. "Why thank you."

Amili merely smiled. "You never know."

Tazula sweatdroppped. They weren't helping any. "What brings the two of you here?"

Nana mocked being hurt. "Tazula-chan, is that really anyway for you to greet your two most loving and cherished friends?"

The transfer rolled her eyes and sneezed. "Konnichiwa."

Amili caught the dark haired girl in a headlock and gave her a nuggie. "What's with the greeting? Crack a smile at least!" Her version of saying: Are you okay?

The three continued on like this with no idea of where they were headed, until Nana stopped short. Her elfish face twisted into disgust.

Noticing her pause, Amili followed her good-friend's line of sight and scowled. "Hayaku **(hurry up)**."

Tazula frowned and sniffed, her nose slightly runny. "Na-Nani? What's wrong?" She went to turn around only to be grabbed by the shoulder's and roughly twisted away. Her legs collapsed under her, her hands shaking. She sneezed violently, not feeling all too well.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Both Amili and Nana were on their knees, supporting the fallen girl. Automatically it drew the attention of those around the vicinity.

Voices swam around her, noises fading in and out of the background. The temperature was unusually warm for being early spring, she thought, feeling the perspiration beading on her forehead. She clutched her arm out of reflex and felt her pulse quicken.

"Tazu-chan!"

That voice was new. She could make out various blurry shapes all bobbing and weaving like flotation devices on the water. She could feel bile rise to her throat. Oh, this was bad.

"Fuck." She swore before upchucking that morning's breakfast. The rest of her senses dulled to the point where she couldn't tell if she was still conscious or not.

* * *

**DayDream: That was really short wasn't it? I'm sorry! I can't apologize enough, can I? Anyway, I have the next chapter ready. I just have to finish editing. Actually that's a lie. I'm barely starting on it, but I have to say something to keep you all interested, right? Please, please, please REVIEW! It honestly helps me. I love hearing from you guys and what you're thinking.**


	15. A Turn for ?

**DayDream: Hiya everyone! I know I've been MIA forever, but please find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'm finally done with school, so that means a lot of free time! Which means more writing! Can I get a 'Boo-ya'? So yes, yours truly is graduating! Please review, it's making me depressed that I'm not getting any feedback!  
Anyway, I'd like to thank **_**BridgeofInsanity **_**(for adding this fic to his/her alert list)****and **_**alinax3 **_**(for adding Double Cross Agents to his/her favorites).**

**Now, an important message from a fellow author:  
**_**Just letting you know, cappychan says he/she (gave no  
indication) won't be able to update any of his/her stories  
because a little incident came up with his/her laptop and he/she am unable to  
access any of the files where the continuations of all  
his/her stories lie. He/She will be able to update his/her stories in the  
middle of next week, two weeks from now being the latest.  
Please pass this message on to Hina the half heart. I mean... If you don't  
mind, that is.**_

**I don't mind! =^.^= So **_**Hina the half heart **_**if you're out there somewhere, **_**cappychan**_** is sorry, but will update soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Turn for. . .?**

"Her fever broke about ten minutes ago."

"That's good. Have the shivers stopped then?"

Small silence before: "Ah, that's good. . . . What's with the face?"

"Well, the thing is . . . it's her arm. It's strange. Kind of freaks me out. At times it's stiff as a board, you can't even move the fingers, but other times . . . well, it has spasms?"

"Spasms? That's . . . interesting."

A snort, "Well, you didn't have to see it." Silence.

"Was it that bad?"

Another round of silence.

"Oi! Oi! Don't go talking about her like she isn't here!" Mimi marched into the room, hands akimbo and a frown her face. "You two were the ones that saw her in her weakened state. Have more respect!"

Nana stuck her tongue out. "Calm down there baka. We were just being honest. Have you seen her arm?" She gave an exaggerated shiver.

"Ahou!" Amili conked Nana on the head. "Do you think it's on purpose?"

Mimi slapped her forehead in dismay. This is what she got putting the two of them together with this kind of situation.

"Nee-chan~," A soft voice rang out between the hissed whispers. "Be more considerate, will you? Your teammate has just fallen ill. Have some compassion towards her instead of gossiping like some middle-school girl."

Nana scowled at her sister before sticking her tongue out. "Hai, hai." She crossed her arms defiantly and turned away, her nose in the air. Betrayed by her own flesh and blood. Again.

Mimi sighed in relief. At least one of the Yūdai twins had some manners. "Arigatō Hana-chan."

The long almond haired girl waved off the gratitude. "Zenzen **(**a saying, often meaning **It's nothing/No problem)**. Someone has to keep her in-line when she's with Amili-chan, ne?" She put a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder. Her eyes shone with sympathy. "How's she doing?"

The red head shook her head. "She no longer has a fever, nor is she shivering, demo . . ." She bit her lip and tensed slightly. "I'm worried. There's something wrong, really wrong with her arm," She whispered, as not to be overheard.

Hana frowned. Why would there be something wrong with Tazula's arm? What would be wrong with it to freak out her sister and Mimi?

"Oi! Oi! How's our patient?"

"Has 'Sleeping Beauty' woken from her slumber?"

"I'd kiss her awake if need be!"

"I'd kiss her regardless!"

"Not before I do!"

"Ha! As if your lips will get any closer than mine!"

"DAMARE **(SHUT UP) **AHOUS/BAKAS!"

"Itai!" Came the weak voices of the boys while both Amili and Nana dusted off their hands.

Mimi's eyebrow twitched. Honestly. Was it that hard to ask for some peace and quiet for their guest? Poor Tazula was trying to recover and those horny boys nursing their bumps were not helping in the least. She took a deep breath in and released it slowly. Really, who invited the school's male population to her house? She had already shooed more than half away and the others slowly left on their own. What did she ever do to Kami-sama to deserve this? She hated to think about tomorrow if this was how bad tonight was.

There was a soft knock coming from the front door. Mimi crossed her fingers as Hana went to open it. No more boys, no more!

"Konbawa mi-na. Gomen ne for being late." Ayame shot a look to her elder brother.

"Ayame-sempai," Nana's eyebrow twitched in clear irritation, "what are _they_ doing here?" She spat the word out venomously.

The bespectacled girl adjusted her corrective lenses. "Logically, I needed a ride. As the fact stands, I could not leave Sara-nii in the dark," she ignored the flinches from her fellow players at the admission that the two were related. "The result so happens to be that Sara-nii, being a part of the team, did not think it wise to leave them without the knowledge of his whereabouts. Based on these statements, you can conclude that this would be a viable outcome."

Nana huffed and glared at the males.

Oishi bowed, slightly embarrassed to be in this situation in the first pace. He sweatdropped upon noticing the glaring match that erupted between Karou and Nana. "Gomen nasai for the intrusion demo we couldn't help it. We were worried."

Fuji nodded. "We came to offer 'Get Well' wishes."

Amili snorted. She eyed the entire tennis team wearily, but said nothing.

Hana nodded. "Domo arigatou. We appreciate your concern." She returned the bow with some stiffness.

Mimi made a non-comical noise of agreement. "Suwatte onegai **(Sit down, please)**." She might as well play the part of the hostess. She went into the kitchen, joined by Hana, and prepared the tea. An unspoken conversation and exchanged glances, told them they had come to an agreement along the same lines. She just hoped that the other males within her household would leave.

"How is she?"

Five pairs of eyes landed on the standing Momoshiro. He sweatdropped and sat back down, taking a cup of tea.

"She's sleeping."

Yoko flushed red, noticing every single pair of eyes were on her. She jumped slightly when a hand was place on her shoulder.

"No fever, no shivering, and there's color in her face," Kai declared happily. She then noticed the males and raised a questioning eyebrow. Neither Amili or Nana hesitated to point their finger at Ayame. The soccer captain sighed and made her way to Tezuka. "Kunimitsu-san, arigatou for coming." She bowed stiffly and nodded to her players. They would behave in these circumstances.

Nana scowled, but nodded in Tezuka's general direction. She plopped down on the couch; arms crossed, and stared blankly into the wall across from her.

Mimi gave a long sigh and sat down as well. She shot a questioning glance at Hana, who was beckoning her sister and Tezuka to follow her.

"Kunimitsu-nii, nee-chan, can I see you two alone?" Hana gestured to the hallway near the kitchen. She got up silently and waited patiently for the other two. "Kunimitsu-nii, nee-chan, Onii-san is not well."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Tazula hated being sick. No, she hated when people babied her after she had fallen ill. A tic mark flashed above her twitching eyebrow. She liked her teammates, she might even go as so far as to say she loved them like a family, but not today. It was only a bug; a stupid bug she caught on the flight over!

"Mimi-chan, I'm grateful that you took care of me while I was sick, but I'm not going to drop dead, so could you please stop buzzing around me like a bee!"

The red head froze, her eyes wide. "A-Ah, Tazula-chan, I just . . ." Tears pooled her green eyes. "You had me so worried! Gomen nasai!"

Tazula sweatdropped at the waterfall of tears that her friend was shedding and shook her head. Really, Mimi wasn't the only friend of hers that was being . . . overprotective. And what made it worse, since she had fallen ill, Rinko had postponed her appointment for today. She was not looking forward to that all.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go. Tell 'kaa-san that I'll come over as soon as possible."

Mimi sniffed and brushed away the remaining tears. "Honto ne?" She nodded, suddenly smiling. "Hai!" Her expressive face twisted into one of curiosity. "Ne, Tazula-chan, where—"

"I've got things to do," the transfer cut off. She hurriedly put on her regular shoes and closed her tiny locker. Her mind quickly flew to a certain phone call, but she shook her head. Right now, she had to deal with Rinko and secure her placement in Japan. THEN, she could meet up with . . .

"Would you like to change out of your school uniform?"

Tazula shook her head, but stopped as she reconsidered. "How thoughtful Rinko-san. I'll be just a minute." She bowed respectfully and bounded up the stairs. She quickly threw on some shorts and a tank top and made her way back down.

Rinko smiled at the teenager, placing her tea cup down. Opening her briefcase, she withdrew a clipboard and notepad. "Now tell me, Tazula-kun, how are you coping?"

* * *

**DayDream: Well, that's all for this chapter folks! I'm cranking up the next one that will reveal more and start us back on track to the RyoxTazu. About her getting so sick like that, she caught a virus while changing airlines during her flight to Japan. It only now showed up, because she's been pushing herself and her immune system has been strained. But not to worry. She's as healthy as a horse . . . with a limp. I hope you all caught that something I put in there. Of course it was obvious and with it, more plot bunnies are bred! Please REVIEW! It's gladly appreciated and come on, who doesn't want to see their name before the chapter starts? =^.^=**


	16. What Lies Ahead

**DayDream: Eh? Eh? So what do you think? I know I have a bad track record with updating, but I've done two chapters in one day. That's good right? This chapter picks up from the last one. Just to let everyone know!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: What Lies Ahead**

Tazula tilted her head, brows furrowing slightly. "Coping? What do you mean?"

Rinko's eyebrow twitched, but her beaming smile didn't falter. "Well, you have just experienced a big change in your life. You've just lost both of your parent, left your hometown, your friends, and school. Not only that, but you moved halfway across the world where the customs are different and so is the language. You have to adhere to—"

"With all due respect, as a child of two Japanese natives, I only had to brush up on my Japanese as English had become my primary language." Tazula wasn't trying to be rude or come off as a smart-ass (even though she was), but Rinko was setting herself up. It was too easy and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get under the skin of Ryoma's mother. She blinked.

Where had that come from?

"So how are you holding up?"

Tazula's mouth made a small 'o' in understanding. Is that what she wanted to know? Why the hell did everyone suddenly get the notion to ask her how she was doing?

"I'm on the soccer team and I'm friends with all the girls on there." Sort of. There were some bumpy relationships within the team, but they all got along well . . . enough. "Most of the sempais I know are nice to me. The curriculum isn't as difficult as I thought it would be, but it is taxing. The teachers are awesome, so school's not that bad." She stopped talking abruptly, noticing that Rinko seemed to be taking notes of the conversation.

"What about the home situation? Do you feel as if all your needs are being met?"

Tazula felt eyes trained on her back and knew that Suzumi had exited the kitchen to offer tea.

No.

"Hai~!" She chirped. Betrayal had left a nasty cut that hadn't healed yet.

It was obvious that Rinko thought differently. Whether or not she knew what had occurred within the confinement of these walls, Tazula was not sure. She mentally shrugged it off. It didn't matter. She had another appointment and would be late for it if this didn't progress at a faster pace. What was she thinking? This was important!

"What about your parents' funeral?"

The corners of Tazula's mouth kept falling, preventing her from beaming a fake smile. This . . . interview? had lasted much longer than she had anticipated and Kami-sama was it annoying. Rinko asked a lot of personal questions and ordinary ones that it had her feeling vulnerable.

What was the longest time you were in foster care? Did you have any boyfriends? Have you engaged in sexual intercourse? Were you ever in a state of depression after your parents' death? Are there any diseases in your family? What was your previous academic record? Have you ever committed a crime or felony? What was your last day of school? Did you see any specialists while in America?

She was exhausted. The last thing she wanted to think of as she ran down the street, were the last months she was in America. It was too painful.

Out of breath, she paused to rest her forehead against the cool glass of a store. Hoping to distract herself, she peered in the window and gasped. It was so sleek and the color was so vibrant! The metallic sheen gave it a luster so real, she could have sworn it was actual gold.

She pressed her face closer to the glass and breathed out in awe. So pretty . . .

"Oh that match against Seigaku? Eh, they got lucky that my serves were rusty."

Tazula whipped her head towards the two males walking away from her. Serves? Match? Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. No, not . . .

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Tennis."

Tazula blanched. "N-Nani?" Perhaps she heard wrong.

Coach Ryuzaki grinned almost predatorily. "You asked me if there was anything more I had for you. Well kid, this is it. Starting right now, you're my athlete and, I. Will. Work. You."

Tazula gulped. There really wasn't any going back. "What am I going to be doing?"

Coach Ryuzaki's grin widened.

* * *

**DayDream: Well, that seems to be it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review to let me know. Anything is acceptable The next chapter will be up much sooner than before. I promise that I'm getting somewhere! I'm sorry that this is so short!**


	17. Is This How We Died?

**DayDream: Here's the latest chapter! Please review, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys. I really like your input. Enjoy! It has more RyoxTazu, with a twist! I'm finally getting somewhere in the story!  
Also, thanks to _Princess Alice Rose, xxxtrickstergirlxxx, _and _ODD CANDY_. You three made my morning :) **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Is This How We Died?**

_The only sound was the wind. It howled like an angry wolf on the prowl. The sky had a bipolar tendency to go from malicious black to blinding white. The rain fell down like millions of paring knives; or was that the hail? The ground was feeling awfully personal because its surface was slick with mud that it embraced the shoes so heartedly it was impossible to pull away._

_All senses were blurred. There were no thoughts. No other sounds could be heard over the attention-whore named the Wind. Legs burned with such intensity that the almost-mudslide seemed like a welcoming stop._

"_!"_

_A faint sound, as if a country away._

"_-!"_

_Didn't they know how dangerous it was out here? It was a—_

"_TORNADO__!"_

Ryoma shot up, sweat trickling down his back. His heart raced as if he had been playing a match against his father and his body stiff with tension. His responses were ideal for flight or fight. He sluggishly got out of bed and swayed towards the bathroom. He sighed deeply and washed his face. He needed more sleep.

"Oi! Get up, gaki!"

Ryoma groaned. It couldn't be time to get up yet, could it? He just closed his eyes five minutes ago.

"If you don't wake up yourself, I'll be more than happy to."

Ryoma made his way to the living room, his feet dragging with every step. He mumbled a greeting to his cousin and plopped on the floor, ready to eat.

"You look like the living dead," his father commented rudely.

"_You idiot__! __Don't you know how dangerous it is? You could've died__!"_

Ryoma, too tired to glare, settled for a grunt while his cousin offered a disproving look. "Oji-san, have sympathy for Ryoma." She turned to the teen with worried eyes. "Daijoubu desu ka? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

The young teen yawned. "Iie, not really." And it wasn't the lack of sleep that was getting to him. He could still remember snippets of his dream and it was slowly driving him crazy. It all seemed too real and his dreams were never that vivid. The fear that had clutched his heart was still lurking around and it made him queasy. When Nanako smiled at him, he envisioned her much younger covered in mud, twigs, leaves, and soaked to the bone.

On his way to school, Ryoma constantly glanced skyward. His feline-like eyes narrowed at the happy, go-lucky, baby blue sky. It didn't look right; it didn't feel right and it annoyed him! He scowled deeply. Why was he in such a sour mood, he didn't know. The sky transformed before his eyes to an ominous black with even darker clouds and flashes of purple lightning lit up the void.

Water splashed on his face and Ryoma shook himself out of his stupor. He spluttered, wiping his face and looked around, peeved. He spotted an elderly lady turning back around to her house with an empty bucket in her hand.

This was not going to be a good day.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Tazula woke to the smell of something burning. She ran down the stairs, stubbing her big toe in the process, to the sight of smoke bellowing from a pot on the stove. She coughed violently.

"SUUUUUUUZUUUUUUMIIIIIIII!"

One unusable pot, a broken fire alarm, a charred broom, and five minutes of smoke inhalation later, Suzumi sat across from a seething Tazula looking rather sheepish. The older of the two coughed awkwardly and shrugged apologetically.

Tazula released an irritated breath. "You fell asleep on the toilet?" Her eyebrow twitched and a tic mark hovered near her head.

At least Suzumi had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry, kid. I got home really late last night. We had quite the group show up and—"

Tazula raised her hand to silence the talking adult. She wasn't in the mood for this. It was four in the morning which meant she had only gotten . . . what? three hours of sleep? Bouts of insomnia had been hitting her these past two days. She frowned, why had that started again? Her face grew sour; of course, that dream she had three days back. Damn, it had been really vivid and haunting. Her heart sped every time she pictured that storm. Some part of her could recall the devastation and the torrent of emotions that followed. It was all a blur, but more than enough to give her the grouch bug.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Suzumi gave a gentle smile, but Tazula shook her head.

"Can't," she rubbed her eyes and her body sagged. "It wouldn't be of any use." She stood up and rotated her shoulders. "How about that breakfast?"

"About that . . . Kid, we don't have anything left to eat."

Tazula felt white hot, searing anger. What the hell?

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

'_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'_ Tazula mentally cursed as she ran down the sidewalk. Thanks to her powernap, she was running late. Literally running. She turned a corner sharply and crashed into another person. She gave a yelp of surprise and one of pain as she landed on her butt.

"Watch where you're going, baka!"

"Boku **(me)**? You're the one who hit me first!"

Tazula stuck out her tongue at the offender, and winced. Her nose hurt and was . . . runny? She tenderly wiped it. Blood. "You moron! You gave me a bloody nose! What the hell is your problem?" She blinked when a handkerchief invaded her vision.

"Just take it!" Irritation colored his command, causing Tazula to look at the person she ran into. The two made eye contact and she gasped.

Ryoma froze, staring wide-eyed at Tazula. With the blood coming down her face, he could clearly picture that little girl, sopping wet and covered in debris. He squeezed his eyes shut as his illusionary lightning struck.

Tazula shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. Before her, stood a little boy, soaked to the bone and bruised with mud everywhere. He looked frightened and screamed. She didn't know why he was screaming and opened her mouth to ask when she saw a tornado behind him. She screamed.

"I don't want to remember!"

Both teens held their heads, eyes shut painfully tight. They would not go through that torment again. They refused to go back. They refused to live that again.

* * *

**DayDream: The brain is a very complex organ. To protect the two from experiencing any more unpleasantness, it used defense mechanisms. Mainly, repression. Now the two of them already have amnesia, so this just made it worse or did it make it better? One way to find out! Please review everyone!**


	18. To Start All Over Again

**DayDream: Yeah doggies! Have I told you how much I love you guys? It just makes my day to see your usernames in my inbox **

**A special thanks to: **_**dJhAmystery, Haruna Pan, Neko-Renku, **_**and **_**Princess Alice Rose **_**!  
**_**  
Haruna Pan: **_**You flatter me. Thank you! I try to make Tazula as likeable as possible to get the readers (like you) to sympathize with her. After all, she's going to be struggling quite a bit in this fic and it's good for her to have support, right? Very slowly indeed. I don't want to rush everything, but I guess I have to make a bigger step, right? Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Neko-Renku: **_**I'm so happy that you're hooked ;) And yeah, the rivalry is pretty interesting and sooo much fun to write because all the athletes have personalities that could either clash or work well together. I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens when push comes to shove.**

_**Princess Alice Rose:**_** Of course I'd mention you! I'm so glad you like this! X3**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: To Start All Over Again**

"Do I know you?"

The boy snorted. "Doubt it."

Tazula glared, "You know, that was a really jackass reply." She gasped and covered her mouth. Where did that vulgarity come from? It felt like she meant it, but not for him to hear. She frowned as she noticed he was standing over her. "Why are you-? What am I-? What's this?" She held up the handkerchief.

Ryoma's eyes widened and looked at the girl with realization. So that's why she had it. "That's mine." Was all he said. He had a feeling- no, he knew, he didn't know how- but he knew that she would figure it out.

Tazula frowned again. "Then what . . . ?" She spotted blood on it and quickly checked all over her face. "Ah! I see! We must've met on our way to school when I got a bloody nose and you gave me your handkerchief." She nodded sagely, as if what she had spoken was the truth. She smiled up at him as he shrugged. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Ryoma grunted and began to walk forward. He was late to school, no use in overexerting himself by running.

Tazula picked herself up off the ground and gave a quick bow. "Watashi no namae wa Hidaka Tazula. Hajimemashite!" She hurried to catch up with the boy.

Ryoma was quiet for a while before mumbling, "Echizen Ryoma." He glanced at the older girl next to him before adding, "Hajimemashite."

"So you're the tennis prodigy I've been hearing about." She studied him and shrugged. He did have that air of being an All-Star around him. She ignored the faint twitch in her right arm, dismissing it for nothing more than a muscle twitch.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Momoshiro leaned into the other boy inconspicuously. "Oi, O-chibi. What were you doing walking to school late with Tazu-chan?"

Ryoma frowned. Tazu-chan? Was Momo referring to that girl he had met? How long had Momo known her for him to be giving her nicknames? "Nothing."

"So O-chibi," the neko-like tennis player interrupted, "what's this I hear about you in cahoots with a sakkā player?" He put the back of his hand against his forehead and gave a dramatic gasp. "Scandalous!" He put his arm around the younger boy with a sly smile. "So, how did it happen?"

"Kikumaru Eiji!"

The red head looked cautiously at Momoshiro and gave a nervous chuckle. The normal carefree male was red in the face and had steam coming out of his ears. He gulped and backed away a little.

Ryoma watched through bored eyes, just ready to play some matches. "There's nothing special about her. She's just really loud and . . ." He paused, trying to pick the correct word. "A woman."

Momoshiro sighed and gave Ryoma a deadpan look. "You're a real vicious boy, you know that?" He had to accept it though.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Tazula-chan, are you sure you're alright?"

The navy haired girl cocked her head confused. "Hai, why are you asking?"

Amili regarded the girl with suspicious eyes. "It's just, that you got here really late this morning and I know you have this chronic tardy issue, but it's usually only to anything sakkā related. In English; you acted as if you never knew the language."

Tazula frowned. "How is that weird?"

Amili opened her mouth, but suddenly closed it. She remembered how Tazula had entered class that morning with a bloody nose. Had something happen on her way to school? And recently, the girl looked as if she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. It was troubling. She'd have to confer with Ayame and Mimi about this.

Tazula studied her friend with a deepening frown. Amili was acting strange, in fact, the whole team seemed on edge around her and she couldn't figure out why. She shrugged it off for later. Right now, there was practice and after that, training. She felt exhausted just thinking about it.

"Konnichiwa Hidaka-chan."

Tazula blinked, surprised by the new voice. "Ah, Keno-kun. Konnichiwa," she smiled brightly. Where had the boy been? She felt as if she hadn't seen him in forever, but she did have class with her, so it could just have been her fault.

"Missed you at the last game. What happened?"

Tazula flushed, embarrassed. "I kind of got in trouble during our first game. A red flag, so I wasn't allowed to participate in the previous one." She smiled brightly, "Demo you'll see me in this next one for sure!" She hulled her sports duffle over one shoulder and waved. "Ja ne Keno-kun!"

Tazula jogged to the practice field, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, cleats on her feet. She rolled her shoulders and began to stretch. It would feel so good to kick a ball around and get her adrenaline pumping. There was nothing better than releasing those endorphins and feeling that energetic high. It was going home that had her worried for some reason. She knew that things between her and Suzumi were really rocky and they were tip-toeing around each other—walking on rice paper—but that wasn't the exact problem. For some reason, she didn't want to sleep in that house.

"Hidaka-san!" Hitomi politely called out. She motioned for her fellow defender to get a move on as they were split into separate teams for drills.

Tazula followed the long haired brunette with a sigh. She would bet her money that no matter how long she would get to know Hitomi, the girl would not call her anything other than 'Hidaka-san'. From what she had seen in Hitomi's interactions with the team, she would guess she was right.

Oh well, that wasn't much of a concern to her. Tazula had another hour and a half of intense training with Coach Ryuzaki after this.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Suzumi! Tadaima!" Tazula frowned as there was no reply, but found that she was too tired to repeat herself. She dragged herself to the kitchen for a drink and her frown deepened. She read the letter on the fridge with confusion.

_Kid,  
Went to the supermarket. Need food, right? Plus, need to pick up something extra special for Wednesday, right? Brought something from work for you to eat. Hope you had a good day.  
__-Suzumi_

Tazula raised an eyebrow. Wednesday? She checked the magnetic calendar and froze. April 13th, or as she knew it, her birthday. Had she really been in Japan for . . . She mentally counted, two months? She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and almost collapsed. This would be her first birthday without her parents, without her friends, without any special tradition of sorts, without . . .

"Kid? You home?" Suzumi called out tentatively. She poked her head in the kitchen and gave a small smile.

Tazula looked up at her caretaker. She shook her head. Her family. She offered a smile of her own and went to help Suzumi with the rest of her groceries. "You won't believe how exhausted I am."

Maybe a fresh start is exactly what the doctor had been ordering. She was beginning to love it in Japan, and although the people were pretty strange, she knew that they cared about her. Maybe starting all over again would put her mind at ease and she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. No more haunting nightmares, no more lost memories, no more grieving caused by natural disasters, no more loss. Just forgive, forget, and move on. It sounded nice.

"So kid, I was on my way home, when I saw this and thought of you, but you'll have to wait until your birthday to get it." Suzumi said with a wink.

Yeah, leave it all behind and move on. How perfect.

* * *

**DayDream: So what do you think? Is it a step forward? I can go so many different ways with this! It makes me excited! Please review! The next one will be up shortly.**


	19. O Tanjoubi Omedetou!

**DayDream: Mwahahahahaha! I am back with a vengeance! Just kidding, but it appears I got my Mo-Jo back and no, I don't mean the monkey off of PowerPuff Girls. :P  
Although my update is late—**_**REALLY**_** late—I apologize, but as per usual, my life is really crazy. I'm juggling two jobs now and I just recently went canoeing. ! Also, I'm going through my stuff to decide what to take to college. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you to: **_**Princess Alice Rose, Neko-Renku, Rhill15**_**, **_**kim13796, **_**and **_**pinksugarrush.  
Princess Alice Rose:**_** You are spot on! And that's all I'm going to say! Plus, thanks for reviewing, again. =^.^=  
**_**Neko-Renku:**_** You have no idea how what you said made me feel. Thank you so much! Actually, I want to be an author, so writing for fanfiction is really helping me. I hope I do have awesome author powers ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: ****O tanjō-bi omedetō (Happy birthday)!**

"O tanjō-bi omedetō!"

Tazula smiled at her classmates and thanked them. She turned to Amili and Ayame with a happy confusion on her face. "How does everyone know it's my birthday?"

Ayame fixed her glasses, the lenses catching light and hiding her calculating eyes. "As data analyst of our team, I do have to know everything about each one of our players. As it happens, I found out that your date of birth was today. Naturally, I had to share my findings with our teammates."

Tazula sighed, but smiled.

"O tanjō-bi omedetō Tazula-chan!" Two females chorused.

Tazula blinked as the Yūdai twins released confetti. The glitter washed over her with thin strings of crepe paper. They held out small wrapped squares to her with giant smiles on their faces.

Tazula accepted the gifts with a grin. "Arigatou, demo the party is tonight. You can wait to give me these then."

"Party?" Momoshiro slid next to the birthday girl, ignoring the deadly glares he received from the other sakkā players. "You didn't think you were going to have a party and not invite me, did you?"

"Butt out!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

The Yūdai twins glared fiercely at the tennis player and he returned it with one of his own. Amili and Ayame joined the fight, not wanting to be outdone.

Tazula sweatdropped and she swore she could see sparks flying between them. She cleared her throat. "Can't we just get along?" She was answered instantaneously.

"IIE!"

She backed down with a nod. These players had so many unresolved issues. It was funny to watch them fight over the little things—like when a substitute teacher would accidently pair them together-but sometimes it wore her patience thin. She often thought about asking how the rivalry even started, but seeing the venomous looks each team traded made her keep her mouth closed. This was just something she was going to have to live with.

"Tazula-chan."

The girl turned to face her best friend. "Nani Mimi-chan?" She frowned as the red head began to fidget. What had the girl so worked up?

"You can go ahead without me. I'll catch up."

Tazula's eyebrows furrowed, looking at the strange item in her locker. "I thought we said we were going to walk to my house together. Did something come up?" She glanced at Mimi.

Mimi met her eyes with a fierce determination. "There's something I have to take care of." She gathered her things and waved Tazula goodbye.

"Don't worry about it." Amili shrugged off Tazula's worries. "She's been doing it since last year. None of us know why and we haven't been able to catch her doing anything wrong, so we just let her off the hook. Now come on! We have a birthday to celebrate!"

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T..P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Tazula blew out the candles, her eyes closed. She smiled as she opened her eyes, secretly praying that her wish would come true. She helped cut the cake.

"You have to open our present first." Nana exclaimed, helping herself to another slice of cake.

"I wouldn't, Nana-chan," Yoko warned.

Tazula frowned. "You already gave me your presents though." She turned to Hana, seeing as Nana and Yoko began arguing.

"Well, fine then! Throw up on the field and get nauseated. See who takes care of you then!"

Hana shook her head. "The presents we gave you earlier this morning are a part of this larger one." She gestured to the large, oval shaped gift. When she saw Tazula nod in understanding, she turned and placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. "'nee-chan, why are you eating so much right now when you know we're about to go eat elsewhere."

Nana froze mid-bite—having won the fight against Yoko. She eyed the piece of cake on her utensil before swallowing it. "I told you, I don't want to go." She turned her back on her sister, clearly upset.

Hana sighed and dropped the issue, knowing that it wasn't the time and place to hold the conversation. She continued to watch her sister out of the corner of her eyes and was happy to see Nana place her half eaten slice on the table. She smiled at her sister, but got a pout in return. Honestly, Nana could be so childish sometimes.

Tazula shrugged off their behavior once again and turned her attention on the smile pile of gifts next to her. She picked up one with soccer balls on the wrapping paper. "Kai-sempai, arigatou!" She showed everyone the personalized team zip-up sweatshirt that their captain had gotten her.

"I expect you to wear it on every game day from now on," Kai winked.

Tazula nodded and moved on to the twins' gift. She was shocked to see a gift basket with an assortment of soccer equipment. Most with her initials on them. There was: a soccer ball with the team's colors, a water bottle, socks, shin guards, a keychain with her name, number, and a tiny soccer ball; and a necklace that matched the ones she had seen her teammates wearing.

Hana smiled, "Every new player that has shown immense spirit gets a basket like that. The others of course, just get the necklace." She stood up and gave Tazula a hug. "Welcome to the family, Tazula-chan."

The navy haired girl beamed. "Arigatou mi-na." She looked around at her whole team, taking in their faces. They were her family now and always would be. She sniffed, determined not to cry and moved on to the next presents.

From Ayame, she received a digital wristwatch programmed with an alarm to pretty much shrill when she had ten minutes till practice. The data collector had said it would improve her punctuality and, would be funny to see her so frazzled, at which Tazula scowled at.

Yoko had given her a travel first-aid kit just in case she wasn't there to patch Tazula up. She didn't want to take any chances that her fighting was an often occurrence.

Amili had gotten her a bath and body care kit, claiming that Tazula didn't smell; soccer was just a nasty sport so it was hard to keep up their good looks.

Cousins, Watanabe Hitomi and Takanaka Ayoko teamed up to get her a: "I 3 Japan" shirt, complete with a button and cap.

Yamashita Emi, Canto Rae, and Mura Anzu all chipped in to buy her a summer kimono. It was an offset indigo color with flowers embroidered in gold thread and the obi was bright yellow.

Tazula felt embarrassed to accept such a gift, knowing how much kimonos could cost because many were handmade. The three girls waved her off and stated that she needed one to wear to the upcoming festival. It was a tradition that the soccer team go and they would not have her dress in the ridiculously tacky kimonos they had seen some Americans wear.

Uden Sasaki and Daisuke Akina bought her a decorative wall fan for her room.

Hiroshi Kara shyly gave her a large Chirimen bear with a bamboo woven basket on its back. Tazula wasn't sure, but it appeared as if Kara's hands were covered in small bandages. She held the bear tightly, thanking Kara over and over for the adorable animal.

Tazula smiled at her teammates, her friends, her family. She didn't really care that much for the gifts, but the fact that they all got her presents and she's only known them for two months, spoke volumes to her. She wanted to frown though. Mimi hadn't said a word the entire party or offered her gift. She didn't want to admit it aloud, but it did sting. They were best friends, weren't they?

"You guys are the most amazing friends anyone could ask for. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"

Hana stood up and a second later, Nana did too. They bowed to Tazula, "Ja ne." They then bowed to Suzumi.

"Thank you for having us."

"Catch ya later girl," Nana waved. "We have to go."

Tazula blinked, watching the twins go. What was that about?

Hana opened the door to leave and was met by the sight of bickering boys.

Everyone froze, looking at each other. The silence was tense and cautious until Nana spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing here? Tennis players are not welcomed here!" She spread her arms out, effectively closing off entrance to Tazula's house.

Momoshiro twitched. "Is this your house?" he stepped up to Nana. "Who says you can dictate who enters Tazu-chan's place? If we want to go in, then we can and will!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I'll be glad to make that happen!"

"Bring it on!"

"'nee-chan!" Hana gasped.

"Momo!" Oishii cried out.

". . . hiss . . ."

Nana blinked, surprised. Did that boy in the green bandana just hiss? Like a snake? At her? She frowned, "Hiss? Did you just _hiss_ at me?"

Unfazed by her bewildered behavior, Kaitou hissed again.

Nana growled and barked back.

Hana sweatdropped at her sister's incredibly childish behavior. She tugged Nana's sleeve before the girl could get too carried away. "'nee-chan, we have to go."

The spunky brunette glared viciously at both males, then the whole team, before backing down. She let her sister lead her to the corner under a streetlight and waited with crossed arms.

Tezuka watched the two brunettes disappear before he handed his gift to Oishii. "Watch over the team. It appears as if I must leave."

The vice-captain blinked and nodded. It was just like Tezuka to be so mysterious.

"Kunimitsu-nii, konbawa."

Tezuka returned Hana's bow and nodded at Nana, who merely snorted at him. He was use to her cold attitude toward him.

Hana smiled, "Onii-san will be happy to see you."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Oi, what did Osaka-bachan give you?"

Tazula shrugged, looking over at the last wrapped present. "I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." For some reason, she felt like waiting.

"Well?" Amili urged.

"What are you waiting for? A police officer with a 'go ahead' sign?" Asked a sarcastic Rae.

Tazula rolled her eyes. She grabbed the gift and experimentally, shook it. Nothing. Before she could unwrap it, Kai stood up.

"Gomen ne Tazula-chan, demo I have to go." She gave a bow to Suzumi. "Don't be late tomorrow," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

Tazula deflated slightly. "I won't Kai-sempai."

Ayame smirked. "She definitely won't."

Tazula scowled as everyone giggled. So she had a little of chronic tardiness syndrome. There was nothing wrong with that! At least she showed up!

"Oh, konbawa mi-na."

Tazula whipped her head toward the door, a frown on her face. "Kai-sempai, who's at the door?" It couldn't have been the twins. They already left and Kai sounded more surprised than she should be.

"Hope we're not ruining the party."

Tazula resisted the urge to groan and slap her forehead. Just what she needed. What was he doing here anyway? And with his team nonetheless!

Momoshiro grinned and gave her a wave as he entered the living room.

The rest of the soccer team instantly glared at the tennis players. The boys returned the glares with equal favor.

"Gomen Tazula-san, it appears as if I too must leave."

Tazula nodded and watched Ayame get up. She didn't expect the rest of her players to do the same.

"Ja ne, Tazula-chan." "Ja Hidaka-san." "See you tomorrow, Tazula-san."

Tazula waved feebly as her team left. She eyed the boys warily.

Tight smiles were traded between the athletes. Some of the boys winced as their feet were stepped on, their arms pinched, and were jabbed by the girls. They turned to Tazula and smiled.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Mimi giggled softly, folding the wrapping paper. "At least you can't say your birthday wasn't eventful."

Tazula gave her friend a deadpanned stare. "Not exactly what I wanted for my birthday."

Mimi smiled, "You can't deny it wasn't fun."

Tazula sighed, pausing her dishwashing. "Iie, I can't." She smiled, "So we have a game tomorrow?"

Mimi nodded, even though Tazula couldn't see her. "Hai!" She chirped happily. "Oi, Tazu-chan, you never opened Suzumi-bachan's present, you know."

The dark haired girl blinked and smacked her forehead. "I knew I forgot something." She wiped her hands dry. "Well come on! Let me open it."

"A tennis racquet?" Mimi asked confused. "Why in the world would Suzumi-bachan give you a tennis racquet?"

Tazula stared transfixed at the racquet. It was the gold one she had seen in the store window. She tested its weight. It was heavier than a standard racquet, but it felt right.

"Tazu-chan!" Mimi snapped her fingers impatiently.

The navy haired girl blinked, confused. "Nani?"

Mimi sighed. "You were-" She shook her head, "Anyway, I wanted to give you this." She held out a brown book.

Tazula took it and opened. She gasped dropping the book and tears filled her eyes. "An album?" She hugged her friend. "Arigatou Mimi-chan!" It meant the world to her. She finally had some memories that she could reminisce on. She let the tears fall. It was the best present she could ever have received in her entire life.

The album laid on the floor of the living room, flipped to a page decorated in bright, glittery lines that resembled fireworks. In the picture, three kids in dressed in festival kimonos faced the camera, holding animal masks. Two of them were smiling with their arms around each other's shoulders, while one pouted with her arms crossed, sideways glaring at one of the other children in the picture.

* * *

**DayDream: Oooh~! Mysterious ending, right? Who do you think is in the picture? Remember three kids. One is a girl for sure. Please review. It really makes me happy. **


	20. A Mystery

**DayDream: So here is the next chapter. I'm not updating these as quick as I want to, but I'm trying really hard so please bare with me. I know I always apologize, but it's so hard when you have to share the computer and you're not remotely around it most of time -.-  
****You guys are awesome! I can't stress that enough. It warms my tiny little heart to read reviews from you guys or see that I've been added :).**

**Special thanks to: **_**Princess Alice Rose, Neko-Renku, csibpip, **_**and**_** jaz96min**_**!**

_**Princess Alice Rose: **_**Two out of three isn't too bad! Close! So tennis and soccer balls to you! Wish I could tell you which two, but you'll just have to keep up.**

_**Neko-Renku: **_**Bwahahahaha! You and **_**Princess Alice Rose**_** think alike! So tennis and soccer balls to you for getting two out of three! Of course I'm not going to say which two you got right, so you'll have to read!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Mystery**

"Onii-san, look who we brought to see you," Hana placed a small kiss on her brother's cheek. She smiled softly, feeling her eyes well up. She hated coming to hospital as much as Nana did, but she couldn't abandon her brother.

"Kunimitsu-nii is here to see you."

Nana gnawed at her lip, refusing to look at her older brother. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She was tempted to cover her ears, to block out the sound of those insensitive beeps of the machine, but she didn't dare. She needed to hear them for the fear that they would stop.

"'nee-chan, let's go." Hana pulled her sister gently out of the room and quietly closed the door, but not before hearing Tezuka say: "Yamato-senpai . . ."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Tazula lied awake in her bed. The whole day had been crazy to say the least, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It was going to be one of the most memorable birthdays she was ever going to have. She lifted the envelope she had found in her locker and frowned. The letter inside was strange; it didn't have any kind of signature. All it said was for her to go to the shed before lunch tomorrow.

But who was it from? And why would they send her a letter instead of just asking her in person? She placed the envelope on her bedside table next to her new bear. She'd have to worry about it later, there was a game tomorrow and the festival was coming up in two weeks, which symbolized the beginning of conference matches. She was looking forward to those the most.

When Tazula opened her eyes, it was still dark. She growled, unhappy about waking up early. She wanted her sleep. She turned a bleary eye towards her alarm clock and bolted up. It was already seven? That couldn't be right, it was still dark outside. She peeled back her curtain and grimaced. It looked like the sky had swallowed the color black.

Tazula let out a sigh. She really hoped it didn't rain. She really wanted to play in this game. It would be the first one since her red flag and she would hate for it to be cancelled on account of rain. This time, she would show that she could play.

"Kid, you up yet?"

"Hai~!"

"Hayaku, if you don't want to get caught in this nasty rain."

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"We'll see you at lunch, ne Tazula-chan?" Nana asked.

Tazula frowned slightly, but nodded. "Hai, I'll be at our usual spot. Ja." She stopped just right outside the classroom to look at her watch. It was almost time for lunch, wasn't it? And that meant . . .

She glanced outside from the hallway windows to the field below. Her eyes followed a trail leading to beyond what she could see because of the school's building. The shed. Who would want to meet her there? Why?

A shrill noise broke her out of her thoughts and the halls began to fill with students eager for lunch and to spend quality time with friends.

Tazula nodded to herself and marched towards the shed, determination lit her eyes. She was going to figure out just who this mystery person was. Just as she was rounding the corner, she heard a surprised noise and paused. Was someone there?

Mimi's heart drummed in her ears. What was Tazula doing by the tennis shed? Especially at lunch time? She peeked her head out and frowned. That girl had to leave or else the lunch would get cold. She had to deliver it now because she didn't have time after school. She turned pleading eyes up to the sky. Make her go away, she prayed.

Tazula shrugged, apparently, she was hearing things. She sighed, it looked like the note was a hoax and whoever sent it was probably getting a real good laugh at seeing her wait. She scowled; well she wasn't going to waste any more of lunch.

A hand on the shoulder stopped Tazula from leaving.

* * *

**DayDream: Okay. I know you're going to hate me for making this chapter super short. I'm sorry. I couldn't get myself to write anymore, so I ended it on a cliffhanger. Who do you think sent the letter? Who do you think it there? Why would Mimi be wanting to go to the tennis shed? Bwahaha! I'm evil and I won't answer any of those questions till the next chapter or two. Review and let me know what you think!**


	21. To Reveal A Secret

**DayDream: Hello everyone! I decided to stop dawdling and get on with the story, which will unveil itself at and after the festival, so things are going to fly by for the next two weeks within the story. I bet you all wanna know what's gonna happen, right?**

**Thank you to: **_**Princess Alice Rose, Animecrzylove, blackcrowel13, **_**and **_**roonaty.**_

_**Princess Alice Rose:**_** XD. You are right on the money $$$! I love when readers are so in tuned to the story, they know exactly what's going on! Haha, do a little dance and feel great about yourself! Mimi is that kind of girl! Unfortunately, those two guesses were wrong. Tazula is definitely in the picture, but the other is not :(. Good try though! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_**To Reveal A Secret**_

"Hidaka-chan."

Tazula turned, surprise written on her face. "Keno-kun?" Her eyes narrowed. He was the one who sent the letter? But why? When? "What are you doing here?"

The mahogany haired boy shrugged. "Walking by, but you know, I could ask you the same thing."

Tazula snorted and crossed her arms. "'Walking by,' ne? Sure," sarcasm dripped from the word. She raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Daiski raised an eyebrow, too. What was up with her today? "Well, what?"

Tazula scowled. So now he was playing games! Wise-ass. "Why did you send me this letter? What's so important that you can't say it to my face?"

Daiski flushed, but frowned. "What letter? I didn't send you anything."

"It was me," confessed a female voice.

"E-Eh?" Both Daiski's and Tazula's eyeballs were popping out of their sockets.

"Yūdai-chan?" "Hana-chan?"

Hana bowed to the dark haired boy. "Daiski-kun, it's good to see you."

Daiski bowed in return. Even though they had known each other since childhood, he always felt it inappropriate to call her by her first name. It was strange, but she didn't question it and her sister seemed to enforce it. "Yūdai-chan, likewise." He nodded to the two girls. "I'm going to go ahead. It's lunch time, you know? Ja ne. I'll see you at the game tonight. Gambatte!"

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o..T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Is that everyone?"

Nana shook her head, frowning. "Iie, we're still waiting on Mimi-chan." Her frowned deepened as she thought about the red head. "Hasn't anyone else noticed that we seem to always be waiting for her on game days? Especially during lunch?"

Ayame adjusted her glasses, nodding. "I admit the observation has intrigued me, but I've noticed that her passing accuracy increases by 10.52%; therefore, I won't interfere by sticking my nose in her business." A gleam in her eyes told otherwise, but the girls quickly dismissed it as the door was thrown open.

"I-I'm here!" Mimi exclaimed, face flushed and panting. "Gomen ne mi-na." She took a seat and pouted. "Tazu and Hana-chan are meanies. I made it to the meeting point a little later than I intended, but I was right behind you two! Didn't you hear me calling?"

Tazula frowned, shaking her head. "Iie, gomen nasai, Mimi."

"Now that we're all here," Nana started, effectively ceasing all talking.

"We have something to tell you," Hana picked up.

Their faces were solemn, which was a strange look for both of them.

"It's about our brother, Yūdai Yamato."

Kai gasped. "Tezuka-senpai's senpai?" She asked shocked.

Hana nodded, "Hai, he's been hospitalized for the past few months."

Nana's face was shadowed as she quipped, "It happened during Christmas vacation."

The team was quiet, silently sympathizing and processing the information. Usually the twins were so quiet about their home lives and spared details constantly. To have them share this, they all swallowed.

"He needs to undergo surgery, demo . . ." Hana took a shaky breath, "demo our medical insurance, it won't cover everything." She began to tear up. "We . . . we, were hoping," It became difficult for her to speak, her throat thickened.

"We need help raising money." Nana stated, her jaw quivering and eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kai nodded, looking teary-eyed as well. "Anything. We're more than just a team, we're family and family is there for each other." She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and gave a reassuring smile.

"Arigatou mi-na!" Hana cried.

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

Kai looked at her team with the face of a leader. "I want you all to get out there and play your hearts out. This game just isn't for Seigaku, it's for Yamato-niichan. Hands in!" She ordered, laying a fist down in the middle of the circle.

"Ichi!" Nana called.

"Ni." Hana said in a firm voice.

Kai nodded, "San!"

"Seigaku!" The team yelled.

"Let's win this!" Tazula cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Gambatte, Hidaka-chan!"

Tazula turned and smiled, holding her two fingers in a peace sign. "Arigatou Keno-kun! Just watch, we're gonna smoke 'em!" She took in all the cheering fans, a grin spreading out on her face. They were all there for her team and it made her feel jittery. She rubbed under her nose; Seigaku for the win. She frowned slightly. Who were they playing anyway?

Coach Matsu whistled, calling his team's attention. Time to lay out the game plan.

"You know what this makes us?" Amili shrieked excitedly, jumping.

Mimi shared her sentiments as her greens eyes filled with success. "Seigaku is undefeated!" More cheers erupted because of her statement.

Tazula couldn't help but grin. It was true, they were undefeated and with the fire they now possessed because of their cause, they would be unstoppable. She joined her team as they began to chant.

"S. E. I. G. A. K. U! SEI-GA-KU! SEI-GA-KU!"

~P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.P.o.T.~

"Omedetō. Heard your team won its game last night."

Tazula smiled, "Arigatou, Ryuzaki-sensei." The corners of her lips dipped down slightly. "It was an easy win, though." Something that didn't sit right with her. She was disappointed; her first official game and there was no challenge to it. "It makes us undefeated, however!"

And that cheered her up.

Sumire couldn't help but smile as well. "And here I was worried I wouldn't be able to push you because of your game." She wheeled a cart of tennis balls on to the court and wink. "Luckily, I don't have to worry about that."

Tazula felt a chill run down her spine. She had a feeling that this was not going to end well. At least, not for her. She gulped and bent her knees, standing on her toes, and ready for whatever Coach Ryuzaki would send her way.

"Would it help me any if I said our first conference match is only two weeks away?"

"Ten ground strokes!" The brunette coach barked.

Tazula sweatdroppped and sighed. "Guess not," she muttered.

"Ten more backhand strokes and then we'll call it a day."

Tazula winced as her arm not only screamed in protest, but also sent the small green ball flying over the court's fencing. She shook it out quickly and took a calming breath.

Nine strokes later, Tazula was down on one knee and massaging her arm. It didn't hurt, but was throbbing annoyingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Rest up, you're going to need it." Coach Ryuzaki began walking off the court and towards the bench she had placed her stuff on.

"Ryuzaki-sensei," Tazula wheezed, "let's keep going." She stood up and wiped the sweat off her face. Her body felt shaky.

The aged brunette firmly shook her head. "It's obvious your arm is in pain. We're calling it a day before it gets worse and we'll pick it right back up tomorrow."

Tazula shook her head, her stubbornness pushing her to stand straight. "I can keep going," she stated, switching her racquet to her left hand. She gave an experimental swing. Yeah, it felt as natural as her dominant hand, but clearly not as strong. She smiled at the tennis coach, fighting off a smirk. "I'm ready."

Sumire didn't know whether to stand there in disbelief or awe. This whole time the girl was actually left handed? She shook her head, a frown dipping the corners of her lips down; no, she could've sworn that the girl was right handed. "Ambidextrous, are we? Well, that's certainly a surprise."

Tazula grinned, "Ne? Too bad it's just my hands though," she chuckled remembering her try-outs for soccer. She sent the female coach a wink.

Pushed to the back of her mind was the fact that not only did her shoulder burn, but her entire arm tingled strangely. Maybe it was from overuse . . .

* * *

**DayDream: So how was that my dear readers? ANSWER ME! I hope none of you think I have abandoned this story. I'll see it all that way to the end, PROMISE! Things are about to get spicy and people are about to get saucy. In fact, this is going to be an interesting meal for those of you that are ready to eat it! ;)**


	22. Author's Note: You knew it was coming

**A note from DayDream:**

First off, I want to apologize. I am about to start college and so far, I've had no free time. Which shouldn't excuse me from not updating in FOREVER because I barely got here, right? Right.

This brings me to my second point. I'm totally forgetful. I left the folder I had for this fic at home in a box, in the closet. All my ideas were in there, so it appears as if I might not be updating for a while.

I am NOT quitting this story, I will put it on Hiatus. I will pick it right back up as soon as I get the gist of things here at college. Please don't hate me, but I don't feel as if this is very important. I'm not getting the feedback I'd like to have and that just screams how badly it's going.

However, now that I have my own computer, you will see a consistant upload of chapters (once I get started again).

Thank you for all your support.

**DayDreaming0f y0u**


End file.
